Aro's Accidentally in Love
by LynMcCallum
Summary: Xover of Twilight, Touch the Dark by Karen Chance and Ghost Hunt! I was wondering what would happen if the scheming Aro fell in love with a mage from a different world. How long will it take for him to realize? Please RxR Not sure of M/T. M in later chapt
1. Chapter 1

**Just to say I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for Elie. Don't ask me why I wrote this but I was really bored and decided to pair Aro up with someone. So as I have said in the Summary, this is a xover of Twilight, Touch the Dark and Ghost Hunt! **

Chapter 1

_Aro's POV_

I was bored beyond belief! I could not find a single thing to accuse someone of and torture them; I could not find a reason to stir up trouble for the Cullens. I didn't have anything against them particularly; it was just that they were the first people to reject a place in the Volturi society, the first to become 'vegetarians'.

I needed something, something that would perk up my senses, let me try new things. Something that would really make me want it. My desires were no longer fulfilled and I was getting more irritable by the day. I could see the toll my attitude had, I was harsher with everything much to Caius' delight.

One night when I was looking over my 'toys', I finally realised what I needed. I needed a new 'toy', one that would struggle rather than merely swoon at me. I called for Demtri to find what I needed, since he was the best tracker I suspected it would be no problem for him to find me someone who would reject me, someone who would take my games to a higher level.

_Elie's POV_

This was officially ridiculous! I was bad with directions world wise but how hard can it be to follow a trail left by blooming vampires?! I could not believe I got sidetracked again by another festival. What's worse is; I was sick and tired of model recruits coming up to me and asking me to pose for a children's photo shoot. I was freaking sixteen not ten!

I was in San Francisco after trying to locate a vampire's trail I'd picked up not too long ago. The bad thing was; it seemed to be going around in circles with no particular destination which made it hard. It was as if the vampire was looking for something. My mission was to stay here for a year as a part of my training and to keep an eye for the grand council on the vampires in this world to make sure they didn't expose us too much.

Sighing I sat down on a thick branch high up on a tree so that I couldn't be easily spotted. I was planning out where I would go next when something came up behind me. I was tired and worn not prepared for an attack at all therefore resulting in me falling off the tree in an attempt to protect myself and ended up hitting my head hard on the concrete.

I stirred and felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. I sat up slowly rubbing it gently as I absorbed my surroundings. I knew as soon as I revived my conscience that I was in a place of vampires. I threw up my shield in defence of any future attempts of charms used against me.

The room I was in was luxurious and Victorian; everything had a black and red theme much to my liking. There was a large wardrobe in one corner, a traditional Victorian dressing table with a large mirror, a double door, a few shelves and the large bed I laid on. The red silk was soft on my skin and the thermal within the lining kept me warm in this castle like place.

A sound from beyond the door alerted all my senses and I got ready to attack and demand answers. The door swung open and the powers smacked right into my shields without hesitations but it held from many years of training.

"You are awake I see." He smiled cheerfully but I noticed there were definitely lies betrayed by his eyes. I growled and flew off the bed landing on top of him. Most of my weight at his hips restricted most movement and I placed the tips of my nails at his throat just cutting the skin but not breaking.

"Where am I and tell me your name vampire!" I demanded. I felt his power mould over the folds of my shields desperately trying to find a way in. I smiled grimly at his futile attempts. He was hiding his shock well but as the same as anyone else, his eyes betrayed him. He was most likely wondering how I was able to jump on him so easily and why his charms weren't making me swoon over him.

After a moment of silence, a teasing smile crept onto his face. "Is this how you greet someone who offered you shelter after you hit your head?" He asked with obvious amusement. He wanted something from me for payment for his 'hospitality'. "And just as I had thought, you are well complemented by your dress."

"What dress?" I asked incredulously. "I'm not wearing -" I stopped as I looked at myself for the first time since I woke up. My hair was a haystack; and I was wearing a black silk dress that hugged my physique nicely showing my curves and the irritatingly large breasts I had inherited from my Mum. The dress ended mid thigh with slits at both sides like a Chinese silk dress. The top was low cut with a small bow at the centre and lace at the rim. My bandages were gone and for once it registered in my mind that our position was VERY suggestive in all the wrong ways when in the presence of a vampire. In simple terms, I was straddling him with my skirt risen up showing most of my legs and my polka dotted pants. "Oh my God!" I screeched jumping off of him and stood in the far corner of the room. "What did you do with my clothes and why am I changed?!" I demanded. My face flushed with frustration and embarrassment.

"It does compliment you as I had said. You did not look comfortable before so _I_ changed your clothes." He smirked without bothering to conceal his fangs. He wanted me to know what he was from the start even though I knew since I woke up but he didn't need to know that. He didn't need to know what I was or who I was.

Shock settled into my system. "You said _you_ changed my clothes." He merely nodded smirking. "You fucking pervert!" I screamed charging at him. He had seen me naked! A complete stranger! I was beyond pissed.

I landed on him with the intent to kill and drew my chain from my wrist to his neck. Strangling him wouldn't kill him but it would sure as hell make his life uncomfortable. "How dare you touch me, vampire?!" I demanded with a dark voice barring my teeth at him.

"I think that you should put your toy away my Little Kitten." He was teasing me! It was apparent in his smirk. An unexpected force collided with my shield, though it held I was flung back onto the bed.

"Master Aro, are you alright?" A woman asked hurrying into the room. She was fawning over him like a high school girl; there was a guard type of aura around her. I growled at my ungraceful fall and mentally hit myself for being so careless.

"It would be grateful if you did not interrupt a fight." I sneered. "Or did your _Master_ here not teach you any manners because I would be glad to help teach you a lesson."

The female vampire made a move of some sort and I felt a larger force hit me breaking my shield. I quickly replaced it before another wave hit me. I threw a needle too thin for the naked eye. I had been hoping that she was too engaged in hitting me with waves of her power to notice my little attack. She had probably expected all my weapons to have been removed when my clothes were changed.

I had been right and the needle grazed her arm, I had not been aiming for a direct attack to her body since that would really have hurt her more than I needed it to. Her skin burned and she howled glaring at me. I simply walked past her and to the wall behind her to retrieve my weapon before tucking it back into my bracelet. I had been taught to hide weapons where ever I could and never be unarmed even at death.

"What did you hit me with kid?!" She demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I smirked and winked knowing that it would set her off wires.

"How did I miss that?" The one called Aro thought out loud gazing at me as if I were some intricate specimen. Aro as in one of the Volturi, head vampires of the Twilight community. I shifted uncomfortably but kept my composure. The other vampire was about to make another move when Aro stepped in.

"It's okay Jane, I can take care of myself with this one." He smirked strolling towards me.

"You will try!" I scowled getting into a fighting stance. Jane left none the less after bowing to him.

"I am curious to know what you hit my guard with and how you managed to hide that so well." He said with a velvet voice making my heart race. The fact that I was still a teenager with no experiences did not help! Most of the other vampires did not dare try to flirt with me because of my relations but since this one didn't know me, he didn't know of the consequences linked with possessive parents. It took everything I had to not just let him have his way with me. When he touched me I noticed I could no longer move, I was frozen in place. His hands coursed gently over my skin along my arms and shoulders. "What are you?" He asked with a genuine intrigued voice.

"It's none of your business who I am." I tried hard not to stutter though I could see he knew I was struggling under his attention. I could feel his breath on my neck and a shiver crawled up my spine. What the hell was wrong with me today, first I let myself get caught, now I was being seduced by a vampire, something I was supposed to be practically immune to!

Suddenly a different chill appeared in the room and in the corner I noticed a young man covered with blood.

"_Be careful or you will be killed by him!" He warned._

"Thanks for the warning dude but I know that." I bit. "If you want to help then hit him for me will you?"

"To whom are you speaking to?" Aro asked with raised eyebrows looking in the direction I was facing. I knew he couldn't see anything since it was a ghost and vampires couldn't see them from neither my world nor this one as far as I knew.

"Stay out of my business vamp." I scolded. "I'm taking care of your mess so you'd better thank me later." I turned to the ghost. "Why are you still here?"

"_I received unjust punishment from this town and he was the one to kill me." _

"What did you do to receive the punishment?" I asked.

"_I committed a murder."_

"How many people?" I asked with a cautious voice.

"_2 children and their parents."_

"You bastard!" I shouted. "Go to Hell! I'm sure my grandfather would love to see someone like you." I spat. I tugged out of Aro's grasp and began a chant. "_Redire_!" I drew a star shaped symbol which glowed in the air and hammered it onto his head. "Say hi to Rosier for me."

With that done, the spirit vanished and the breeze went away with him. "I am confused as to what just happened." Aro's voice brought me back to reality. I had just performed an exorcism in front of him. Oh crap… "I am trying hard from thinking that you are mental."

"Let's just leave it at that shall we? I don't really care what you think of me. What I do care however is getting my clothes back. I cannot go anywhere out of this place with what I'm wearing." I placed my hands on hips.

"That was the idea, you are not leaving." He smiled eerily.

"Oh that's where you're wrong. I will leave even in this, I have something to do." I grinned at my challenge. This guy would easily have been ranked a Master Vampire back in the grand council.

"I would love to see you try." Aro laughed.

"Don't underestimate me!" I smirked moving to punch him but he caught my fist. I pulled back and ran.

There were so many hallways I couldn't tell where I was going at all. The only thing I did guess was that I was in an underground castle type of place. I really needed to go up. I decided to take a risk and shift. As soon as I did I felt something was going to go wrong and I was so right. I smashed right into a barrier.

"Ow…" I groaned rubbing my head. At least I was on the top floor now, that was a good thing. The bad thing was, I was in the presence of another Master level vampire…

"Who might you be?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Looking for a way out." I replied.

"You didn't answer my question." He threatened striding towards me. "I suggest you answer it if you do not wish for something unpleasant to happen."

"Look dude, just back off, I've had enough of vampire threats for one day. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a way out." I glared turning away from him. I felt a force slam into my shields and growled. This guy used fire against me, I could feel the heat gnawing at my skin through my shields. "Oi! Did no one ever tell you not to attack someone from behind?!" I shouted venting all my anger on him. "I am NOT in the mood for your fun and games!"

Most words have power behind them if you knew how to use them, luckily I had learned from a young age so I knew most of them and how they worked. I muttered a simple word and a hurricane rushed past me and aimed at the vampire. Blades of wind cut at his flesh and he barred his fangs trying to get close to me. With another word, the ceiling exploded and the cold breeze filled the halls.

"What are you?" I heard him growl but without answering I fled into the night.

_Aro's POV_

I watched with curiosity as the girl I had been following easily simply vanished from my sight. It wasn't long until I heard an explosion and I ran to the source of it only to find a hole in our defences and my brother Caius slightly injured as if he had been thrown into a lake of needles with cuts everywhere. His teeth were barred and his eyes were livid.

"I am going to kill her!" He growled, his voice echoing through the halls.

"Who?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"That girl who appeared out of nowhere reigning havoc. I demanded her name and before I knew it the storm appeared from thin air attacking me and she was gone; out of the hole in the ceiling." He scowled.

"It was her…" I thought out loud.

"What is all this racket about?" Marcus demanded rushing towards us.

"A brat just blew the roof off this place." Caius hissed.

"What?!" Marcus shouted. "Aro." He lowered his voice menacingly. "Is this the same girl that Demtri captured and brought back at your orders?"

"Why, it is the same of course." I grinned.

"I take it you will take care of this mess then. We cannot have someone like her running around freely after having been here and not turned." Marcus warned.

"She will be brought back and punished. I can guarantee that." I smirked. I had finally found what I had been looking for after all this time and there is no way I'm going to let this amusement escape. Never will she be allowed to leave again, I will claim her body and soul!

"Have you finally found something to satisfy your brooding then?" Caius grinned nastily.

"I have yes and I will have her for myself." I emphasised the 'myself' bit to make sure they got the hint.

* * *

**Please RxR! If you don't then I don't know whether anyone likes it or not and then I won't continue posting it!!! Come on people, one tiny puny little review won't take much time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap of chapter 1!  
Elie, an unknown girl has sparked an interest in Aro... Next up we have the Cullens, only their names have changed slightly, it's got to be done I mean you can't have them using the same names for centuries. People will start suspecting stuff and all that. Anyway, on with the story!!! **

Chapter 2

_Elie's POV_

The cold wind bit at my face as I ran through the streets bare footed. I noticed several leering looks from men as I walked past, some even wolf whistled. Great, I was stuck here for a year, I needed both a place to stay and work. I was starting to think that I should've taken those offers for modelling.

"Damn it I need a job!" I sighed.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out. "Oi!" I turned around as I felt the person grab my arm. He was a middle aged man wearing a slightly ruffled grey suit.

"Do I know you?" I arched my eyebrow.

"No, but I was just wondering, did you just say you needed a job?" He asked. "My name is Himamura Kei. I'm an agent from Japan, you have a really good figure that would do well in modelling, do you want to give it a shot?"

"Does that mean I have to go to Japan?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes."

"Do I have to pay for the ticket?"

"No, the company I work with will pay for it." Kei reassured and I immediately agreed. Now things were going to be so much easier, I would have money to have a life for at least a year. "First though I think we need to get you some clothes. We can't have someone with a body like yours walking in that… revealing dress, now can we? Unless you want to?"

"Not at all." I shook my head rapidly. "I want to get out of this as quickly as possible."

"How old are you?" He asked.

"How old would you think?" I looked up at him.

"Well, I was going to say around eighteen or nineteen with a figure like yours." He observed.

I laughed. "I'm so relieved; I've had requests for modelling children's stuff. I'm fifteen actually, nearly sixteen."

"What did you wear beforehand; you couldn't have been wearing that dress."

"No, I wore a baggy jumper and trousers with trainers." I grinned.

"Well you are a little small for one your age, but your eyes look so mature. That's why I chose such a high age. I was thinking more around fourteen to be honest." He said cautiously.

I sighed. "It's inevitable that you would think that and I'm glad you chose the older choices. Does my age interfere at all?"

"Nope, it's the person that matters and being about to pose." He smiled reassuringly. "Now please choose something to wear."

I looked into the shop and grinned, it had lots of stuff that was my style. I got a black and white tartan sleeveless shirt, a red tartan pleated skirt which ended mid thigh, a black pair of baggy jeans, knee high black boots, over knee black and white socks with lace at the rim, black and white arm warmer on one arm and black string around the other wrist, a black choker with crosses lined up, a black tie with various badges and safety pins, a belt and chain around my waist, a chain around my wrist and a hat with most of my hair tucked inside with my fringe and side strands sticking out.

"Nice, I am very lucky to have found you sitting in the park. You can model for so many different styles." He nodded critically. "I'll book a room for you in the hotel I'm staying in and we'll leave tomorrow."

"I don't mind sleeping on a couch if you have one in your room if it's only for one night." I offered.

"Yes, but you are only sixteen years old and I'm in my twenties. How would that be portrayed?" He sighed. "Although looking at you I would love dirty rumours."

I coughed and blushed at the remark. "Thank you but let's just keep our relationship as a normal friendship please."

"Don't worry, that was just a joke, I have a girlfriend back at home." He laughed.

"Thank you for making fun of me." I pouted. I saw his good intentions and knew that he was a nice person and would make a very good manager and friend.

"You are so cute, Nana will love you." He smiled patting my head.

"Is Nana your girlfriend?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah, and I have a sister too, her name's Karin." He listed.

"I have some really bad manners, one of which is getting carried away." I sighed. "My name is Elizabeth Merlin."

"Oh yeah, I never asked for your name." He laughed. "That's a great name you've got there. Do you know Japanese?"

"You bet!" I grinned. Japanese had been one of the many languages I had chosen to learn.

"You will need to have a work name too." He said thoughtfully.

"I have an idea, since you said I can style for different categories, why don't I have one for each style?" I suggested.

"That's a smashing idea." He grinned.

"Well what styles and how many are you thinking?"

"Well, Gothic Lolita, Goth-Punk, Emo-Punk, Cheerleader type, Artsy gentle type, boy type and posh." He listed.

"For the gothic section I was thinking Shinku, for the Cheery type I was thinking Ran, for the artsy type I was thinking Ritsu and for the posh elegant type I was thinking Nao and for the boy type I was thinking… Yoru." I explained.

"And your over all name would be..?" He asked with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Amuleto." I grinned.

"OMG you are so cute!" Nana screamed so that everyone in the block could hear her.

"I told you she would love you." Kei winked.

"Hajimemashite." I bowed feeling my cheeks flush.

"You are brilliant! Where on earth did you find her Kei?" Nana asked inspecting me. My eyes followed her as she circled me. Her hair was long, brown and light, gently flowing down her back elegantly.

"In the park sitting under a tree with a silk night dress on all alone." He stated.

"What were you doing in a night gown sitting on your own?" Nana asked me worriedly. "I'm surprised you lasted that long."

"Well, let's just say I know self defence really well." I grinned.

"Alright, we will take you to the agency tomorrow morning. I'll come and wake you up. Would you like a shower after that flight?" She asked.

"Yes please, and could I borrow a t-shirt and shorts please to sleep in." I asked sheepishly.

"Of course Amu, I'll go get them now." Kei nodded.

"Follow me." Nana smiled taking me by the hand. I was led to a large bathroom with a tub the size of a mini pool. My eyes widened as I gazed around the beautiful intricate designs on the tiles. The mansion was big enough looking from the outside but from the inside everything was big. There were even different wings to the house! Nana giggled at the amazed expression on my face. Even though my home was large, I was still not used to seeing such intricate designs except for in the high classed places like the Senate chamber or something.

The Senate, a council of master vampires ruled both this world's vampires and mine. To put things simply, there were two worlds which were linked: Twilight and Shadow. Shadow held the grand council of which there were ranked vampires with different duties. In Shadow, there were more vampires and more ranks than in Twilight where most of the vampires obeyed by the Volturi's rules. Twilight knows of the Shadow's existence and the Volturi was given the boundaries of which they could not cross, the most important one was to not let too many mortals know of the magical society's existence.

Compared to Twilight, of which the magical community contained shape shifters which took on the form of wolves, and vampires with magical abilities and the odd people who possessed paranormal abilities such as telepathy; Shadow's magical community was much larger. It had contained mages, vampires with magical abilities, seers, werewolves and witches. Shadow was also the link to get into Faerie which you could not reach in Twilight.

Since Shadow has a much larger community, it needed more groups to keep everyone under control. There were vampire Senates, the Silver Circle for the mages, the light and dark Fey kings, the Pythia who was the leader of the Silver Circle and the Silver Circle also had control over witches and other magical beings such as incubus.

Since I had always ran off to train and study, I never spent that much time in such elegant places, now I had the time to absorb it, I found it overwhelming.

"Your house is gorgeous." I breathed.

"Thank you, take as long as you need, I'll leave the clothes outside the door." Nana smiled closing the door behind her.

After testing the temperature of the water, I took my clothes off and stepped in. The hot water relaxed all my muscles and I began to think of what I should do next. I was here because every year someone from Shadow would be sent here to monitor the situation of vampires and the magical community around the world. I had already met the Volturi which did not go as I had planned, I had yet to meet some of the other major vampire 'families' but the one I was looking forward to the most were the Cullens. The father of the group was called Carlisle and he was the first to try the 'vegetarian' approach and succeeded.

Edward, the eldest son and a mind reader, married a girl named Isabella Swan before impregnating her and then turning her into a vampire on her death bed after giving birth to a half vampire called Ness, who had the ability to project images and thoughts into another's mind.

Jacob Black, an Ephraim wolf pack leader, had imprinted on the daughter of Bella and Edward. Jacob had created a three wolf pack consisting of the sole female wolf Leah Clearwater and her brother Seth.

The main problem I had now was to actually find their whereabouts, the larger pack of the wolves were still in Seattle but Jacob, Seth and the Cullens had disappeared from the surveillance and I was to find out where they had relocated to as part of my job. I had discovered what they had changed their surnames to but I had yet to find the actual whereabouts and begin observing them. I was looking forward to meeting a different society of vampires, I was sure that it would be very different from the ones back in Shadow.

After the long relaxing shower I had dinner with Nana and Kei before heading off to bed in a room that was mine for as long as I needed it which was a year. After that I would return home and wait for another mission and deal with some unfinished problems that my Mum had kindly left for me.

"Amu, I'm going to pick your outfit for today before we head to the office. Let's head out to the mall." Nana announced prancing into the room. I got up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and frowned at the sun as she pulled the heavy curtains back.

"What's the time?" I asked grudgingly.

"Eleven and the meeting is at one." She stated cheerfully pulling the covers off my small form.

"It's so early…" I groaned rolling off the bed and landed with a dull thud.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly towering over me with a hand out to lift me up.

"Yeah, I always get up this way if I have to in the morning." I rubbed the back of my head and ruffled my hair slightly.

"Will you be ready in half an hour?" She asked.

"I'll be ready in ten." I smiled dashing to the bathroom to fix myself so that I looked well enough to walk on the streets without looking like a hermit. I pulled on yesterday's outfit and slid down the stairs on the banister.

"That's what I call quick preparations." Nana laughed and pulled me into a car.

We arrived in a large shopping mall and I was led to a large shop similar to one I went to a couple of days before. A black low cut short sleeved top with grey stars hugged my body ending at the stomach leaving a line of cleavage. A black belt hung at the hips at the top of my dark crimson skirt with many layers of under skirt with lace at the rims. I wore black and grey tights with black knee high boots. I wore the same black choker with crosses and this time at the wrists there were black bands with metal studs.

Nana then took me to a beauty parlour where they painted my nails blood red and applied grey eye shadow, black mascara and bright red lips stick. For the finishing touch I chose a black hair band which kept the majority of my hair out of my face.

As soon as I was within the building I knew that there were vampires and very strong ones at that, it was a coven of them. I sat patiently with my legs crossed on the chair waiting for the manager to come in and inspect me. His name was Tsukiyomi Hayate. As soon as he saw me though, a smile broke across his face and he shook hands with Kei and Nana saying, "You have completely outdone it this time, she is perfect and I know just what to do."

"We will remain as her agents and managers right?" Nana asked in such a sweet way that there was no way to say no.

"Of course and I'm planning to get THEM to work with her. It will be great, Alice will be absolutely thrilled with this kid." Hayate laughed.

Half an hour later, a small girl around my height came in and she had short brown pixie cut hair. As soon as her eyes laid on me she squealed, her companion, a girl a lot taller who looked like she was brought to life from a perfect sculpture nodded approvingly.

"If you say that she is the one then we take it." The taller girl said simply.

"Well of course she's the model. She is perfect for you two." Hayate grinned. "Amu, meet Alice and Rosalie Sterling."

"Sterling?!" I screamed falling out of my seat.

"Yep." Alice said cheerfully lifting me up from the ground.

"Why did you just shout our name?" Rosalie asked with arched eyebrows.

"Well, you guys are famous! How could I not?!" I grinned. During the flight last night I had learned that the Cullens had changed their names to Sterling, their looks literally screamed that they were from the grand family.

Alice was a famous fashion designer, Rosalie was a make-up artist despite the fact that she should be a model too but she refused the offer. Edward was a pianist and Bella was a well known scientist.

"So I guess I'll be working with you two then?" I stated rather than asked and Alice had an excited grin plastered on her face.

"There's so much to do with you!" She cheered happily. I sighed inwardly, I had never been one to like cameras but this was a perfect job with great pay and I was close to the centre of paranormal activities.

"Are we free to go yet?" Rosalie asked politely but it was obvious that she wanted to leave.

"Ooo let's go shopping!" Alice suggested.

"Oh let's not." I disagreed.

"Why not?!" She whined. "You are going shopping whether you like it or not."

"It would be a good idea though Amu, you do need clothes." Kei laughed.

"Who's side are you on?" I accused mockingly.

"No one's, but we need her to stay happy and that is for you to be her doll." Kei grinned.

"That's stupid." I huffed.

"Let's go down the road." Rosalie sighed.

"Oh yeah, the company owns that one doesn't it? I can't wait to get my hands on my sketch book." Alice squealed. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm; it certainly did lighten up the mood.

"And afterwards we can go to the cake shop." Kei said.

"Did you just say cake?" My eyes glistened with happiness.

"Do you happen to like cake Amu?" Nana asked.

"Like is an understatement." I stated.

"Well then I know what to bake in my spare time." Nana laughed.

_Aro's POV_

A few weeks have passed and I have not been able to trace the girl even with Demtri which definitely caused a shock to all of us. No one had ever escaped his tracking before even if they changed destinations constantly. What I still hadn't told my brothers was that I couldn't read her mind at all. Something blocked me from her mind but it didn't seem to be the same thing as what Bella could do, it felt different when I had tried to read her and failed miserably.

I was more than shocked when I saw her unmistakable eyes on TV as the fastest rising model in history. She had become famous within days which would not have surprised me. When I saw her she was stunning even with out make up, with the extra push from the Sterling sisters she was a shining angel. I didn't like the fact that she was out for all the world to see, I wanted her for my eyes only and I was going to get what I wanted.

"Demtri, I am taking a trip to Japan. Have Yuuki prepare the mansion for me for the short stay." I ordered as I got up to change into more discreet clothing. The plane journey was rather pleasant though the flight attendants were somewhat swooning over me. I merely pretended to read a book as I planned out what I was going to do and how I would approach it without alerting the Sterlings…

* * *

**So Aro is determined to find this girl! Ha poor guy he's finally found someone his match. I am sorry if I spelt Demtri wrong btw... I kinda get very confused considering how there seems to be more than one way to spell it... Plz RxR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap of previous chapter...**

**Elie's returned to the Volturi castle mainly against her will since she became a model and all and Aro decided to 'hire' her for catwalks in Volterra. Alice had a little vision and to find out you gotta read on people!**

Chapter 3

_Elie's POV_

It's only been under a month and I was already well known all across the world. This was the first time I was going abroad for a cat walk and I was going to Italy, Volterra to be exact. The place where the Volturi castle was. I found it odd that it would be there of all places, Volterra was hardly the most popular place in Italy. A nagging feeling told me that Aro might have had something to do with it but I was begging for that not to have been the case. If it was then I was stuck, doomed…

The Sterlings were in no way affected by this trip and nor was Jacob. I had learned that since the one Jacob imprinted on was an immortal, that caused his ageing to stop too. I had met Bella and Edward who had changed their names to Edward and Bella Masen. It was ironic how it was Edward's birth name.

Seth was ridiculously fun to get on with as was Emmett, both loved a good fight. Seth was going out with Kei's sister because he imprinted on her when she was on a trip to Forks and he had been visiting Ness with Jacob.

Jasper was no longer a worrywart of the family since his resistance towards human blood was as good as any of the others. Transferring to Japan was a smart idea since there would be no one to recognise them even if they did not change their looks at all.

All throughout the trip I had been fidgeting and on my lap was a large fluff of scrunched up paper.

"Are you alright?" Emmett teased as he hovered over my shoulder.

"Yeah…" I stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked with concern.

"It's nothing really."

"Liar liar pants on fire." Seth chimed earning a smack from Jacob.

"Not helpful Seth." He growled.

"Stage fright has finally hit you huh?" Edward grinned.

"I wish." I rolled my eyes though Seth's childish chime did lighten up my mood. I was dreading the reencounter with Aro, if there will be one. If I saw him again it would ruin me, literally. I barely managed to escape sane and not letting him do what ever he wanted to with me.

I still remembered his touch on my skin and it had been weeks ago, that was how effected I was!

When I got off the plane everything was calm until I felt a cold yet rather oddly warm presence behind me. I span around ready to defend myself when my heart skipped a beat. Aro.

_Aro's POV_

I stared at the girl in front of me and the feeling I had shocked me. I didn't want to kill her, I didn't want to torture her and make her my toy. I wanted to embrace her… That had never happened with any one before, not to me.

"Welcome, it is a pleasure to see you all again." I smiled pleasantly at the former Cullens.

"Aro, will you please explain to us why you are here?" Carlisle asked pleasantly.

"You will be staying in a hotel owned by me and I just had to meet this new model you have found." I replied as I glanced at the girl called Amu. "It was not a mistake to hire her for the catwalk. You are more beautiful in person, of course, I have told you this before."

"You stupid retarded stalker." She growled and her manager gasped.

"Amu! He is our host, please refrain from talking to him like that." He said.

"Don't worry, I don't mind it at all. I prefer to have her speak out loud." I laughed.

_Elie's POV_

His laugh made my heart skip a beat and I was sure all the Sterlings noticed. It was getting harder and harder for me to keep my composure. The bastard was playing a game that I didn't want to be part of but I was in the centre of it.

"How's your castle?" I grinned mischievously.

"Ready for you to return to." He played back.

"Who said I wanted to?"

"You will in time and we both know it." He whispered as he planted a kiss on my hand which burned all the way up my arm.

Carlisle, thankfully removed my hand from Aro's and Alice immediately took it with a frown. When she accidentally brushed Aro's skin he laughed and all the vampires flinched.

"I cannot wait for that to happen." He grinned at me and I shuddered. Alice must have had a vision, and being the master mind reader Aro knew what it was.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Well, it depends my little kitten." He smirked looking at me up and down. "Rest assured, it does not occur today let's just say."

"Oh and you think that's a reassurance. I don't want it happening at all since it made you happy." I huffed.

"But you might like it." He teased.

"Let's let her decide it." Alice cut in giving an uncomfortable cough.

"You're going to tell me what happened in it right?" I sent her a glare but she shook her head taking no notice of it. Despite the fact that I knew about Alice's abilities before I even came to Twilight, she had used it several times during my presence so to them I had 'guessed' she was a psychic.

"I'm afraid not." She smiled with her eyes shinning with mischief.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to enjoy that vision of yours as much as Aro does?" I sighed.

"I'll have fun." She agreed.

"And I'm not since I'm going to be the only one not included in your schemes." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Would you like a tour of the city my little kitten?" Aro held out a hand to me.

"I'm not yours, I'm not a toy." I scowled.

"Indeed you are not a toy but the other statement however… give it time and we shall see." He smirked with pure confidence. The nerve of that guy! Mind reader or not! Just because Alice saw something he liked doesn't mean it will definitely happen! There was still a chance to change it and I would do anything to make sure it doesn't happen.

"I'm pretty hungry." Seth rubbed his stomach.

"We need to unpack." Kei said indicating at the bags.

"We all do." Alice nodded.

"Well of course you do Alice; you brought an entire shop full with you!" I laughed.

"I brought clothes for me, you and Bella! Cut me some slack Amu." Alice rolled her eyes.

_Aro's POV_

"Shall we go?" I bowed to the angel before my eyes and directed to the row of black cars not far away. I lifted my hand to shake Edward's and I could hear a lot of their thoughts.

'_What is wrong with Aro?' _Emmett asked not realising that I could hear him as well as Edward who merely gave a discrete shrug.

'_I wonder what he's up to… Friend or not, this is definitely fishy…'_ Carlisle shook his head.

"Would all of you feel safer if I gave you my word that no one shall be harmed and shall be protected from harm during your stay? I am not lying when I say that I am curious to meet this model." I muttered so that the angel's manager and his wife and sister couldn't hear but the others could. I wasn't sure whether the angel could but judging by her grunt I guess she could. So not only was she powerful, she had good senses too. She was a mystery waiting for me to solve!

"It's alright everyone, he really won't harm us." Alice reassured them causing all of them to relax.

'_I still don't get what's wrong with him though. He is acting really weird and very out of character. Isn't he meant to be interested with catching us out or something? That's what he normally does." _Emmett thought again.

'_Who knows what he's thinking but he doesn't seem to have any intention to harm us. Although I am very curious to know how and why he is so interested in Amu. I mean, we all are considering it is obvious she isn't exactly normal but I wonder why he seems more curious than we are. Could he possibly be able to read her mind?' _Edward thought all in the space of less than a second.

'_Edward you're staring.'_ Bella warned him before pulling her shield back to her. I smiled at them and they both turned away probably feeling confused with my actions. To be fair, they weren't the only ones. I can't say that Marcus and Caius understand what I am trying to achieve either. Hell! Not even I know what I'm trying to achieve by inviting her here and guaranteeing their safety! Normally if I found my victim I would just force them to the castle with my charms and then play with her. But then again, normally Demtri is able to find what ever I am looking for. He had never failed before and he was dying to find out how he had missed her.

Like a perfect gentleman I held the door open for the little princess and allowed her manager and his wife to get in with her before I got in to sit beside her. Her body heat was radiating off her body in large waves like she was a radiator and her heartbeat. I was pleased that she was actually affected by me. Before I wasn't so sure whether my charms were working on her or not but now I knew; she was just very good at resisting. Well, I would have my way soon…

Smirking, I took her hand and brought it to my lips. I brought the wrist closer so I could smell her blood and feel her pulse under my touch. She was so… floral and sweet it was intoxicating. I had to admit that when I first met Bella Swan her scent shocked me but this little one was nothing that I had encountered before. She was perfect. Playfully I placed a kiss upon the palm of her hand and she gave a small squeak, she was adorable.

_Elie's POV_

I watched with my heart racing faster than I thought possible as the lethal vampire beside me picked my hand up and lifted it so that his lips could almost touch it. Gulping as he brought my wrist closer and took a pause as if to smell me.

Then he did something completely unexpected, he placed the softest kiss on my palm. I didn't know that it was possible! His lips ghosted over the skin and I felt his breath. "Eep." I squeaked, something I often did if something caught me off guard and this definitely did. I mean, it wasn't everyday that you meet such a hot vampire then weeks later he managed to hunt you down and trap you!

Immediately I pulled my hand back and sat as far away from him as possible but he only moved closer catching me in a corner. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kei and Nana staring at me with wide eyes. At least I wasn't the only one who was shocked. Oh please, somebody help me!!!

After what felt like an eternity, the car finally stopped and I didn't waste a single second to fly out of the car. I refused to stay in there for another moment with Aro there. He was really driving me insane! How could one puny vampire do this to me?! It wasn't fair, I was supposed to be immune to things like these! My ward couldn't possibly be failing me could it?

"Alice help me!" I whined jumping to her side as soon as I saw her. "He is killing me!"

"Calm down Amu, what's happened."

"He's pure evil!" I hissed.

_Aro's POV_

Okay, that had been the one thing I did not expect her to call me. I felt a smirk grace my lips as she cried to Alice who couldn't do anything about it. The vision she had earlier was still not changing and I simply could not wait. Surely she knew that I was a vampire since I had shown her my fangs. And if she did then I would have to change her. Of course, back then I had not expected her to be able to escape the castle with its shields. I was sure that I was going to be proven wrong time an again while being in her presence. I had to admit that her resistance was intriguing for a girl with hormones. I wonder how old she is…

What am I going to do if she was underage? Oh that could definitely cause some problems… wait, why am I worrying about her age? It doesn't matter! I'd be sued as a paedophile anyway if she even had a chance or the will to kill me. No she will be in my power before then; oh this meeting has surely been sweet.

_Elie's POV_

For the next couple of days I did the best I could to stay well away from him but of course it wasn't possible during the catwalks… one thing managed to surprise me though, the castle had a piano, a fantastically big grand piano… Wow! I took in the heavy oak sent of the instrument and ran my fingers gently over the keys. As I put a little more pressure on a note it rang throughout the entire room and every vampire could probably hear it. But the sound was so pure and beautiful, nothing was more so… I was always at home where ever there was music, music was my home and I would die without it.

I could survive if I lost my hands because I would have my voice to sing although I would still be pretty traumatised since it would be hard to fight without hands but I would still have the power words so that was all good. I could survive if I lost my voice or sight or sense of smell so long as I had hearing for that was all I need to play an instrument. But if I lost my hearing I think I would commit suicide. Unless I somehow learned how to expand my mind and listen with my spirit…

Slowly I sat down on the cushioned chair and played a series of simple notes, then it slowly flowed into a well practised tune, Greensleeves, then Gavotte, then Canon in D, then Chrono's Sorrow. I was just about to move on to a more beautiful piece called River Flows in You by a Japanese composer Yiruma when I heard a voice.

"I did not know you had talents with the piano." Edward smiled as he walked with human speed towards me. Of course, just because I knew that Alice could see the future, and Edward could read minds within a certain radius and that Jasper could change emotions doesn't mean that they had exposed their most important secret. The one about them being vampires. I also wasn't supposed to know about Seth and Jacob being werewolves let alone Jacob being a famous Ephraim pack leader.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I completely forgot that everyone with the exceptions of Kei, Nana, Karin and the Volturi's toys could hear me. Damn it I didn't even sense Edward reaching the door, I should've done but I didn't, every part of me had been flowing with music that I disregarded all rules of survival… Woops, if Dad ever found out he'd kill me. "I know a few bits and pieces but compared to you, I'm nothing." I grinned.

"I have probably had more years to practise than you do." He said with his smile remaining on his face. Hell yeah you've had more time, most likely by 100 years or so.

"How old are you Edward?" I asked.

"20."

"You look so young for your age; I'd say more around 17." I teased. I knew that 17 was the age he was stuck at since that's when he was turned. I just wanted to see whether anything flickered in his eyes and I didn't face disappointment. It was there alright, a tiny flash of alarm that was gone as soon as it came. Anyone would miss that, but I wasn't just anyone, I was here specifically to keep an eye on these people and that's what I am going to do.

"I wouldn't say you looked any older than 12 if I had a choice but not to sound perverted anything since I already have a wife, it is very clear that you started your puberty a long time ago." He grinned.

I growled in defeat and embarrassment, sometimes, I hated my Mum for this body – okay that was a lie, I could never hate my Mum – still it definitely caused more problems than less! That was why I wore bandages, that way I didn't have to worry about my male enemies groping me! I never did worry about that because all throughout Shadow people knew who I was since I had been to too many parties to count with Uncle Mircea insisting that it was essential. Now I did have to worry because since Aro's already stepped way over the line, how was I to know that there wasn't some retard out there who would dare to try it? Of course I'd be likely to snap their necks unless I managed to rein my temper in on time but I still don't like it.

"Fine you win." I grumbled.

"But you have so much talent for one so young, the best I've ever seen. Also, I could not recognise one of the pieces, I think the one you were playing just now before I interrupted you."

"Ah, I wouldn't think you would, it's from an Anime show." I smiled.

"Could you play it again perhaps?" He asked and I did, I knew he wanted to learn it, embed it into his memory since it was a beautiful but incredibly sad tune. Later he would be able to repeat it with perfection and I couldn't wait for myself to reach that level. To be able to listen to any tune only once or twice then be able to repeat it perfectly or make it even better later. "It is definitely a sad tune."

"A lot of people die in this story so it's been composed well." I nodded.

"A lot of people die? And how old were you when you watched this?"

"7."

"You sure do seem to have an interesting life." He laughed.

"I thought I heard something." I turned around to see who had joined us, big mistake… Aro's eyes bore into mine with an emotion I couldn't name but it was so intense it caused Goosebumps to cover my skin.

"Sorry to disturb you." I replied sweetly, well as sweetly as my voice would allow at this state anyway.

* * *

**Okay, it's going to sound a bit of a nag but RxR plz...**

**Just to say for anyone who doesn't know the tune Chrono's Sorrow, it's from Chrono Crusade and the damn show made me cry like ten millions times!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Aro's POV_

"It didn't disturb me at all, it calmed me actually." I said. How could this foolish girl possibly have thought that it disturbed me? I haven't felt that calmness for as long as I could remember. Sure I may have been a leader of sorts to the vampire community but I was never calm, not even during or after feeding.

I noticed that she looked awkward if that word even fit it. It was like she was looking at the scariest thing she had ever seen, but not afraid in the sense that it would kill her. She was scared of me for another reason and I was dying to know why. I took a step towards them and I saw her tense even more. Her entire body was rigid and I wasn't sure why. I couldn't understand it. I figured that she could not be a normal human since she was able to blow a hole in a magical defence shield but both me and my brothers were still having a great deal of trouble figuring out who or what she was. For one, I figured that her name was not Amu. That was just her disguise name.

She was a mystery that none of us could solve. Even the Sterlings feel that she was not normal since she had already discovered their abilities. Of course she didn't know about them being vampires. If she did, then I would've announced that she needed to be turned immediately and that I would be the one with the honours. Same occasion as their Bella, I had ordered that she was to be turned by graduation or else we would do it for them. Bella had known too much about our society back then and the final line was the truth of vampires. If that line was crossed even by this little angel, she would have to either be killed or be turned. The only exception I have made so far is the fact that she knows I'm a vampire. Or at least I think she does.

It was the only way we could live peacefully without having the massive hunts again. Our absolute one rule was to be subtle and discreet. We had to stay hidden. That was also the agreement made with Shadow, the alternate universe. I didn't know much about how everything was approached there but one thing I did know was that they were superior. Their vampires were more sophisticated with more talents and power than those here. Sure we had many who had special talents but the ratio between the number of vampires in existence here in Twilight compared to Shadow was probably 10 : 1. The agreement for us living here and us Volturi being 'leaders' was to keep the knowledge of our existence to be kept at a minimal. Should we break that rule we would be punished and even I'm not sure what the punishment was.

I knew that Caius and I had creative torture techniques but I also knew that Shadow had worse; they knew even more weaknesses about us as vampires than we dared to discover. They had more ways of torture than even I could possibly imagine.

I took another step towards her and she tensed even more.

_Elie's POV_

I watched as he slowly walked towards me. Each second I could feel my body tense until it actually hurt. I couldn't understand it. He was just so different somehow. He was different from what I'd expected, that's for sure. I knew that my being here was one of his schemes to make me his. He was known for scheming while Caius was known to lose his temper easily and Marcus was the only relatively calm one who didn't seem to care much unless the situation called for it.

I was confused as to why Aro had bothered to invite everyone here including the Cullens – not that I'm not glad they're here because I am! – but if he wanted to kill me or turn me into his pet, wouldn't it have been easier without people like the Cullens being around? I couldn't figure out what game Aro was playing and not being able to understand something often set me off wires.

I noticed that he'd also broken one of the rules, he'd shown me what he was when we first met though I don't think he intended for me to be able to escape so I couldn't hold that against him. None of the Cullens have shown signs of being vampires so they haven't broken the rule either. I also wondered whether Jake knows about Shadow. Well, something like that, only time will tell. It hasn't been easy supervising this community since they were very good at hiding and that was what Shadow needed. We needed anonymity, we couldn't afford for too many norms to know about us because there are those who hates unexplainable things and that leads to dreadful hunters who kill anything they can't explain and that included mages.

I felt his hand fall gently on my shoulder and for some reason; I seemed to relax at that. HE didn't want me to be tense and so he had unconsciously sent the wave of calmness through touch. Really powerful vampires could do that; they could send a wave of power to calm a person.

"I believe that it is time for an outing my dear," he said.

"I'm not yours." I stuck my tongue out defiantly at him. But I did want to go outside. I wanted to look around the community that the Volturi have fought to keep safe from other vampires. I'd seen Japan and that seemed fine though there was an interesting amount of paranormal activity around. One thing surprised me, there was a ghost hunting group here. I so didn't know that, heck for something to escape Shadow's notice, that's big. Or maybe they didn't tell me and wanted for me to report back. Maybe they wanted to know whether I was skilled enough to pick up all the groups…

So so far, I've met the Cullens, the Volturi and I've found out about the ghost hunting group. Not I just have to meet them. Now how am I going to do that? I need to go back to Japan for that… I suppose I could do some research on the computer about links to that group, I'm interested to know what they've achieved after all.

So first thing's first, I'm going around town!

"I'd better let Alice and Kei know so they won't worry." I stood to get up. Aro laced his fingers with mine and a bolt of electricity shot up my arm. It didn't hurt, it was pleasant, it felt nice…

"It's alright, Alice knows and she'll tell your manager." Aro smiled and raised my hand to his lips. Oh god… they felt so soft and I found myself wondering what they would feel like on mine.

"Um… yeah, so who else is joining us?"

"No one," he smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Okay," I shrugged. "See you later Edward." He gave me an encouraging smile before we disappeared around the corner. "So where are we going?"

"You will see."

I was surprised to find we were casually walking down the streets of Volterra. There seemed to be a festival of some sort going on. Everyone was parading in costumes and such around. Walking through the streets made me feel like a child, I felt so small… Aro placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me to his body.

"Wouldn't want you to be kidnapped now would we?" he grinned.

"Why bother? I'm a kid who'd be pathetic so far as they know. They cannot see me as the model."

"Ah but even so, many of the males want you. You should be careful."

"You're talking about someone who blew a hole in the ceiling with a grenade." I laughed.

"Yes, I am still surprised that I let that slip. Where could you have hidden it? And you hit my guard with something that took her days to heal. I am curious to know what that was. Care to humour me?"

"Not really no. it's better for everyone if you don't pry." I shook my head. "I have a serious question to ask."

"Well then please wait for a moment."

He led me through a series of streets until we arrived in a large clearing. From here you could see the moon reflected in the water of a large lake and it was amazing. The lake glistened under the moon light and it was sparkling.

_Aro's POV_

I watched the smile graced her lips and the light reflecting in her eyes. I felt a slight smile tug at my lips. I wanted her to join the Volturi, but she would be so tough to convince. Somehow I'm going to have to find a way to change her. This is the biggest challenge I've ever encountered. I will succeed though, my plans always work. Always.

She spread her arms and fell back onto the grass. She gave a large sigh and I saw every muscle in her body relax.

"How long do you intend to keep me here?" she asked looking up at me.

"For how ever long you wish to be difficult."

"Then tell me what you want."

"You are human and yet I know you could defeat my best guards Jane and Alec easily without a thought."

"Are you trying to be funny?" she asked sitting up and narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you trying to pick up a stray to join the Volturi?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. I know exactly what's been bugging me all this time. Your abilities, I have to have it."

"Tough luck mate, you can't control me and I can't stay here," she told me.

"You cannot defeat the entire guard on your own little one." I smiled though it was not a pleasant one. No one refuses an offer from me without paying compensation of some sort. Alice and Edward had suffered pain courtesy to Jane.

"I hate to sound arrogant but I wouldn't count on that. Besides, just because I can't take whole of the Volturi, what makes you think that you can catch me?"

"I can order every vampire in the world to look out for you and drag you by the hair if need be."

"That's not a very nice pick up line you know. And the Cullens wouldn't help you. They've fought you once, they can do it again. I may not be able to fight the Volturi on my own but with the same group of people who stood against you before, I would win hands down."

"You seem to be very confident."

"I have every right to be. I remember that Caius has something against wolves right? How will he bring himself to fight against them? And you cannot get past Bella's shield. You haven't found a way past her shield yet have you? You can't understand why. You also have to be in contact to read someone's every thought."

"You truly are a mystery."

"So I'll repeat myself. How long do you intend to keep me here?"

"For as long as I need to."

"Don't be difficult, don't make me raise my hand. It is unnecessary. I need to be in Japan, I can stay for a few days more but there is some business I need to take care of."

"What might that be?"

"None of your business."

"Oh believe me, I intend to solve you. I will find a way past your shields."

She laughed. "So you are annoyed that you can't get past my shields either. Don't even bother; there aren't many vampires in existence who can get through it. Not even you will be able to, ever."

I narrowed my eyes at her stared into her eyes. Surprisingly, she held my gaze with one of equal intensity. She was intent on leaving and I was intent on preventing that. Not until she agrees to join the Volturi as a vampire.

_Elie's POV_

I could feel his irritation. He couldn't believe that I was refusing him so easily. His power hammered at my shields trying to strike a weak point but I knew it was stupid for him to try. He didn't know the basics of shield building in my world; therefore there was no way he was ever going to be able to break past my first shield let alone my second. I always kept two and I wasn't going to stop that now, I never knew when real dangers were going to appear. One slip and I could die. Dad had taught me that.

I couldn't believe that he was offering me a place in his guards! It was the most stupid thing I'd ever heard!

I couldn't wait to return to Japan though, of course that would mean that I would have to part with the vampires for a little while so that I could take a look at what the ghost hunting crew could do. I'd heard that they had some really skilled people involved. A Chinese diviner, a Japanese psychometric, an Australian priest exorcist, a teenage medium, a Buddhist monk, a priestess and another teenage girl they couldn't place. She was a psychic but they couldn't understand what form she was.

I could probably find out once I meet these people. But for now I needed to get bloody Aro off my back.

"Look mate, you can't read my mind and you never will be able to unless I allow you." Then something dawned on me. He was asking me to join the Volturi guard, but behind that there was a little problem. An underlying contract you could say. "Wait, wouldn't I have to be a vamp to be in the guard?"

"Ah, so you have figured that out," he smirked. "That is right, I was planning to do so myself."

I laughed, I laughed so hard I thought I was going to hyperventilate. If anyone back in Shadow ever heard him make that proposal to me, they would first laugh at him then behead him for even thinking he could do such a thing.

"You, want to bite me!" I choked rolling on the grass. In a flash I was pinned with him on top of me leaning closer. It didn't stop my laughter though but what he did next did.

His lips crashed onto mine in a hungry and mind blowing kiss. After a while, I felt my swollen lips with my fingers as he gazed down at me with a satisfied smirk.

"You're going to pay for that." I grumbled.

"You will join the guard Amu," he whispered into my ear giving it a gently nip.

"No I won't. I'm going to leave you one day because I'm not going to be here forever. Someday I'm simply going to disappear and you won't remember me." It was a cryptic sentence I know but he wasn't going to understand what the hell I was talking about until the day comes so it didn't matter. "Look here mate, you can't keep me here forever. I am my own keeper, no one chooses what I do."

"Let's head back." with ease he lifted me up and supported me on his shoulder.

"Show off." I huffed. _"I'm going to head back to Japan in two days time and you are not going to be able to say you objected to the idea until I admit it myself to your brothers." _I spoke lacing my words with power therefore planting a geis on him. Of course I put the fail safe, and that is for me to admit he objected to me leaving Italy. I felt a little bad for planting a geis on him because that meant that his powers were restrained ever so slightly.

"What did you say?" he demanded not understanding what I had said since it was so distorted by power.

"Nothing, just that I'm going to head back to Japan in two days." I smiled.

"Kei, I want to take a break."

"You what?" Alice demanded.

"When did you decide that?" Rosalie added.

"A couple of days ago. There are some things I want to check out and yeah…" I waved my hand around evasively. "Please Alice, please Rosalie."

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Kei cut in.

"Of course you do, you're my manager." I smiled sweetly at him. "There are some people I want to visit so yeah…"

"Just don't be too long okay. I suppose it's time we all took one big holiday. I know I could do with one with Jasper." Alice swooned.

"Me with Emmett." Rosalie nodded.

"Nana has been wanting to go to America for a while…" Kei drifted off.

"Then it's settled, we're all going to have a very long holiday!" I cheered. "By very long I suppose around half a year or something would be fine right?"

* * *

**Ha so little Elie's gotten away from the Volturi for the moment but for how long? And that kiss she shared with Aro is definitely going to get her in trouble. Aro's no match for her especially when he doesn't know what she's capable of and well, next up we're going to meet some other peeps!  
RxR **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a week of constant researching and hacking, I finally found the files to SPR's database. They had an incredibly strong security system that had me staying up for two nights in a row trying to get through it all. The hardest thing was, it wasn't only protected by one database; the security also came all the way from England as well as here in Japan.

At long last, I discovered that the boss, Shibuya Kazuya or otherwise known as the famous Oliver Davis in England and across the world, had come here to Japan in search of his dead twin's body. He was a psychometric and therefore saw the death of his twin. On impulse, he came to Japan taking various cases hoping to be able to find the lake of the body's whereabouts. Unfortunately for him, he still hasn't found it… especially since he only saw the precise image once. In that one time it was such a shock to him that he couldn't pay attention to the surroundings. Even with the psychic 17 year old Taniyama Mai at his side and speaking to the dead twin Gene, they couldn't pin point where exactly the body is.

It was time that I paid a little visit to the gang just to see how good they were. They had 100% success since the group went from a two men team to an eight men team. I wanted to know the details of what they could do though, wanted to know how they exorcised spirits so that I could have more ways to threaten the ones back in Shadow. They do nothing but annoy me!

I keep thinking that I have forgotten something important but for the moment I couldn't remember what it could've been…

I stood in front of the door of SPR and was about to open the door when I realised, I didn't bother thinking up a reason for being there at all! They didn't know about me or my skills and not to mention Kazuya or rather Naru/ Noll would never let me stick with them for however long I needed to. Damn it why was I so stupid at a time like this?!

"Ano… daijoubu?" a sweet voice asked from behind me. I spun around to see a small girl, just taller than me with cinnamon brown hair and the biggest eyes I'd ever seen.

"Um… hai, I was just passing by and I saw this place. Psychic research seemed pretty cool." I said dumbly.

"Who are you?" a cool voice asked from behind the small girl.

"Name's Sunao. Hanazono Sunao. Nao's fine though." I smiled. "Do you mind if I come in and ask a few questions?"

"Yes." Noll said coolly as I knew he would. Mai however nodded eagerly.

"Come on Naru, it's not like we have anything to do." Mai scolded and from the corner of my eye I could see the lips of the Chinese man twitch slightly. I supposed that the little girl never failed to amaze them. Certainly not with her increasing talents.

"Hey, what's everyone gathered in front of the door for?" a boyish tone demanded and from the top of the crowd, a man with a brown pony tail pocked his head up to see what was going on. "Hey, there's a Jou-chan. A very young and cute looking Jou-chan."

"Stop being such a perv you stupid pathetic monk," a red head chided slapping the back of his head.

"That hurts!" Bou-san complained.

"Since we're all just standing, I suggest that we all go in as you all seem to use _my _office as a social café anyway. Don't let me stop you." Noll brushed past Mai and then me to open the door and Lin followed behind him. Although the Chinese man definitely had better manners since he inclined his head in greeting to me.

"Come in Nao-chan. Is it alright for me to call you Nao-chan?" Mai asked with such an enthusiastic voice that I just couldn't say no to.

"'Course, can't think anything better." I beamed at her.

"Yo Jou-chan? Where'd you come from?"

"Well, I was passing by just like I said to Mai-chan and then I saw the sign. Sounded interesting so I came in to see whether I could ask a few questions." I shrugged.

"Well if you were bored at all this is certainly the place to go, there's almost always something happening here." Ayako sighed. "Not that it's a bad thing, good business really and not to mention we get paid for nearly getting killed on numerous cases."

"That's just the fun of it." Bou-san grinned.

"So what do you do? Is this just a research centre or do you actually do stuff?" I asked.

"People contact Naru-bou who's locked himself in his study again when they think there is paranormal activity going on around them. There have been a couple of nonsense here and there but almost all the ones we get are genuinely paranormal. It's pretty cool. Why're you interested? Is this for school or something?" the monk explained.

"No, it's not for school. Just personal interest." I grinned. "I've always wanted to know how to exorcise a spirit."

"Why?" Ayako asked.

"It sounds… very useful if that's the right word for it. It's definitely something that would be very handy in situations." I told them.

"Nao-chan, would you like some tea or anything?" Mai asked sweetly.

"I'll come help you." I got up from the chair I sat in and followed her into the kitchenette. I got the ice out from the fridge and with the gentlest brush of Mai's skin, my world went blank.

"_No… please, somebody help me." Mai pleaded as she watched the man approach her with the deadly sharp kitchen knife. She was strapped down onto a type of surgery table of some sort with belt across her body to keep her in place. With sickening horror I felt the cold blade slide across Mai's throat and heard the shrilling scream that flowed form her vibrate in my ears. One thing I was sure about his place, there was a demon present. Whether he knew or accepted it, I couldn't be sure. But there was a demon who could command spirits to his bidding. _

"Oh my god." I gasped and woke with a start. First thing I noticed was a worried Mai hovering over me. The second I noticed Naru assessing me. "Hi."

"You passed out in the kitchen. Are you alright Nao-chan?" Mai asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just fine. Never been better." I mumbled.

"You gave us one hell of a scare kid, you weren't breathing for the last five of minutes." Bou-san frowned.

"Was that how long I was out for?" I furrowed my brows.

"Yep." Ayako nodded. "Your face went pretty pale too and you were completely still. It was pretty scary."

"Yeah, at least when Mai collapses, she's still breathing. You on the other, it was like you'd died or something, there wasn't even a pulse for a minute there." Bou-san whistled.

"Holy shit." I cursed. I hadn't had one of those visions for such a long time. Not one where only my soul travelled. It was better than me randomly disappearing though, that's for sure. The only reason I could think of was that it wasn't Mai who was captured otherwise she'd be dead, but I'd gone into a dream of hers, to do that I would have to have been in spirit form.

"Watch the language." Ayako warned with a motherly tone.

"Sorry, bad habit." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you seem to know what happened to you so explain." Noll demanded.

"It happens every now and then." I waved my hand about evasively.

"What happens every now and then?" Noll persisted with a monotone.

"Me passing out. Happens every so often depending on the situation really."

"People who pass out still have a pulse. You however did not, would you please explain to all of us just who you are."

"I see things alright, things that people shouldn't be able to see. Happy now?" I huffed.

"Very." Naru nodded.

"You mean, you can see ghosts?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you just have a vision of some kind?" Bou-san asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"What of?" Naru asked.

"Mai's throat being slit by two crazy men in white lab coats." I stated.

"Oh god, you _saw _that?" Mai gasped.

"I relived it." I shrugged. "Nothing big."

"Nothing big? Are you sure you're alright kid? No one feeling their throat being slit would think it was nothing big."

"I've seen worse." I blinked at them. "And can we please drop the subject? It's a little awkward talking about this…"

"Sorry." Mai apologised.

"Not your fault." I smiled. "You saw it first."

"Sorry to be rude but how old are you?" Ayako asked.

"15 nearly 16."

"Jesus kid you're young."

"Whatever."

"You're around Masako's age." Mai commented.

"Who's that?"

"She's a famous medium around you're age. Hara Masako." Bou-san informed.

"I think I might have heard the name." I nodded. The door to the office opened and in the door stood a green haired guy of around early 20s.

"Well, do we have a new client so soon or is she a guest?" Yasuhara wiggled his eye brows.

"Yasuhara-san, meet Nao-chan." Mai introduced. "Yasuhara-san here is very good at attaining information for our cases."

"Hajimemashte." I inclined my head and I noticed how he was staring at me very intently.

"You look very familiar. I reckon I've seen you before." Yasuhara stared.

"Well this is certainly the first time I've seen you mate." I laughed. After a couple more seconds he drew back with a grin.

"What's the famous model doing here in SPR?" Yasuhara inquired.

"WHAT?!" Bou-san, Ayako and Mai screamed at the same time. Noll's eyes widened a fraction which for him was a lot and Lin stopped his typing.

"Uh…" I hesitated.

"What'd you mean famous model Yasuhara?" Ayako demanded.

"Just what I said Miko-san, Nao-chan here is a model."

"How could you tell?" I choked.

"The eyes, they seem to do a lot on your eyes. You're the legendary Amu-chan right?"

"Well…"

"Oh dear god he's right as well!" Bou-san shouted holding a magazine to compare the pictures.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Italy somewhere?" Ayako asked.

"Well…"

"Wow, there's a live model here." Mai looked at me with wide starry eyes.

"Yeah so get over it. It's not that big a deal and I'd prefer it if it stays low." I grumbled.

"What is all the commotion about?" a cool small voice asked as the famous medium glided into the room.

"Meet Amu." Ayako pointed at me.

"Ah, the model right?" Masako nodded with her sleeve hiding her mouth. Something sparked in her eyes but I didn't even want to know what it was. "Honour to meet you."

"Well since it's out just call me which ever name you find is easier." I shrugged.

"Well, Nao is one of your names isn't it?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Then we'll stick with Nao-chan, most people don't notice and know the things Yasuhara-san does." Mai smiled.

"Cheers Mai-chan." I beamed.

"What is a model doing here?" Masako asked coolly. It was no doubt that she thought I was competition.

"I got bored so I was wondering around Shibuya when the sign caught my eye. It sounded cool." I grinned.

"Um… excuse me," a small kind voice sounded. In the doorway was the shy blond priest, John Brown. "Oh, is that a client?"

"No, she's someone who's wasting my time." Noll bit coldly and stormed into his office.

"Well he's nice isn't he?" I commented dryly.

"Don't mind him, he's just been a little stressed recently." Mai smiled apologetically.

"Whatever, I'm sure it's none of my business anyway." I shrugged. "So how does it work? I mean, how do people know to come here if they think they have a case. You're not exactly broadcasted or anything."

"It travels, especially after the case we did for the former President." Mai shrugged. "Nao-chan, meet John-san."

"Nice to meet ya." I grinned at the nervous priest.

"Same here," he nodded.

"The case for the former Japanese President, I remember reading about that in the Newspapers. That was when it first caught my eye but I never thought I'd actually bump into the office itself." I nodded. "I suppose that case really brought cases, even fake ones presumably."

"Naru doesn't like those at all. He's very picky so we don't tend to get many false ones." Mai smiled.

"He certainly seems temperamental." I commented staring at the office.

"Do you go to school?" Bou-san asked.

"No."

"Why? Don't you have time?"

"I do, but I've already graduated from College so I don't see the point in going back." I stared at him. It was true that I've passed college, in fact; I've passed it three times. Since I'm here on a job, I didn't see the need to get into school again this year considering how much moving around I would have to do anyway.

"You've passed College." Everyone gaped at me, even Masako was shocked.

"Are you really 15?" Yasuhara asked.

No not really but since I look 15 it's easier to tell you that. "Yeah."

"You must be a really smart kid then!"

"Of course she is Bou-san!" Mai gleamed.

"If you want Mai-chan, I could help with anything you need." I offered. I was going to stick around for a little while anyway, at least… until Alice calls me back…

"That'll be great! Arigatou gozaimashita!" Mai cheered.

"Mai tea!" the order echoed through the office and Mai flinched.

"You could always try saying no and see what kind of face he makes. Most likely he'd pull out the 'That's what I pay you for' card." I pointed out.

"How did you know?" Ayako sighed. "Besides, Mai wouldn't have the guts to."

"None of us do. He's in a foul mood today. Probably because we dragged him out to lunch." Bou-san grinned.

"Does he have eating problems or something?" I asked.

"No, it's just that he normally eats in his office or alone. I never actually know where he goes." Mai sighed.

"Have you tried stalking him?" I smirked.

"That's impossible, he'll be able to tell you were there." Bou-san shook his head.

"Shame, I bet I could." My smirk grew wider.

"Hell that'll be a scene to watch!" Yasuhara laughed.

"Wouldn't it?" everyone laughed and Noll opened his door.

"I'm on it!" Mai squealed dashing into the kitchenette.

"You've got to stop the scary eye contact thing; it's not going to get you everything." I rolled my eyes and everyone stared at me. "What?"

"You just dissed him." Bou-san stuttered.

"Yeah."

"You have a lot of confidence kid."

"Hell I've seen better glares than that. Rather, more deadly ones. See, the really deadly looks are when they smile at you." I pointed out.

"Why the hell is that?" Ayako demanded. "Mai smiles all the time."

"That's different. It's when they smile but their eyes portray something different all together. If they look at you like you're dinner, run for your life. Seriously." I warned.

"Why? Since when the hell does anyone ever look at someone else like food?" Bou-san asked.

"Boys do to girls." I joked. John blushed and Bou-san laughed. "Mai-chan, if your boss ever smiles at you, it's very likely that he's got something planned."

"Well, he has smiled once or twice."

"Then he's hiding something." I noticed the entire SPR team shift uncomfortably and Bou-san coughed to rid the awkward silence. I wonder if they already know.

"How long are you on break for?" John asked.

"How ever long my manager spends on his holiday." I shrugged. "Quite a while I suppose."

"Cool." Mai smiled.

"Hi everyone!" the door slammed open and a cheerful voice yelled into the office. We all turned to see a pink haired lady bounce into the room. "Ooooo who's this?"

"Nao." I stated. Well this made the group complete; now I've officially met every member of this SPR team. Mori Madoka, Naru's mentor.

"Ah." Madoka smiled.

"She's the famous model Amu." Bou-san pointed at me and ruffled my hair.

"I can see that."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Not at all, none of us noticed until Yasuhara here pointed it out Jou-chan." Bou-san shook his head.

"And Madoka-san has exceptionally sharp eyes, not to mention she seems to know everything." Ayako added.

"Nice to meet you Nao-chan." Madoka beamed. "Now I would love to chat everyone but I need to talk to Naru. I'm guessing that he's locked up in his study."

"The door is open Madoka." Noll said coolly.

"Well, I'll say hi to Lin first." The bouncy woman hoped into the Chinese man's study before disappearing into Naru's.

"What'd you think it's about?" John asked.

"I think it'll be a case." Masako said.

"Really! Madoka always brings us really good cases." Mai beamed.

"Really dangerous ones more like." Bou-san sighed.

"But that's the fun of it wouldn't you agree?" Yasuhara asked.

"That's coming from someone who isn't there to take the pain Mr. College graduate." Bou-san glared playfully at him.

"I resent that comment Bou-san, I help Madoka-san with the research. You wouldn't be able to do a lot of things without me. Not to mention, remember the time with that small shrine? I got hurt too back then you know." Yasuhara faked a pained expression.

"Oh don't pull that face on me." Bou-san growled.

After another half an hour or so of babbling, Madoka returned from Noll's office and apparently SPR had a new case. From Noll's small debriefing, I was allowed to go with them since Mai begged him to let me. Surprisingly, Lin back her up, he wanted me to go too and Noll had frowned at that. I wonder why Lin would've wanted me there…

* * *

_**Okay so SPR has a case again that Madoka brought. If you haven't watched Ghost Hunt before, I highly suggest you do because it's amazing!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Any way, so from what Noll told everyone, there was a small town about three hours away and strange things were happening. At first, they thought it was simple disappearances, but when they found the bodies, they found strange marks. As if a ritual or some sort had been performed. Something caught _my _attention though. They mentioned fang marks… And something else, there was a symbol from my world, a symbol that only belonged to the Fey… What I couldn't understand was, what the hell was the Fey doing here of all places?! Someone in Shadow was taking very high risks helping to send Fey into this world. A crime like this was condemned to be for an eternal torture sentence.

However, it wasn't the first time something like this happened, the last time occurred around 200 years ago. After the horrible torture he suffered, no one dared to try again.

Noll said to pack a bag or two full of clothes and anything else we needed and to meet back at the office at 8 in the morning sharp. He especially sent a glare at Mai to ensure that she heard properly. Apparently she had a knack for being late.

Again that night I spent alone in Kei and Nana's house since they were long gone on their holiday to America. Karin also returned to America with Seth so that he could visit his family. The rest of the group just sort of dispersed to their planned places of holiday so I didn't have to worry about Alice calling me twenty four seven. It took me four hours on the first day to convince her I was fine on my own and that there were some things I wanted to check out so I would be occupied. She also threatened to kill me if I got injured and received scars. The funny thing was; she was pretty serious.

I decided to do a little research on my own about the town; the disappearances began around a month and a half ago. The Fey mark appeared recently. To be precise, around the time I became a model, that was only a few weeks ago. As Noll said, they thought it was something for the police to take care of but recently the ritual like bodies caused higher concerns. Madoka found it and brought it to SPR.

The trip to the small town was long and tedious. I was ten minutes late but Mai was even later than me. I was in the car with Bou-san, Ayako and John while Mai was with Noll, Lin and Masako. This morning, I noticed Noll look at me as though I was a test subject of some sort. I slept in the car for the majority of the journey and the sun was high in the sky by the time we arrived.

Yawning I stepped out of the car and looked at the hotel we'd be staying in. To be safe, we chose a hotel out of the town and within walking distance. All the disappearances happened within the town perimeter so Noll, Madoka and Lin agreed that a hotel near it should be safe enough. That was only true unless the vamps smell something they like, then they would definitely diverge and trace the scent to find it.

The hotel itself was tall and grand; on the inside it looked very expensive and intricately decorated. After leaving our stuff, we went to the town hall where the mayor was going to tell us anything else that would be useful to know.

Day 1: interrogation began…

As I had thought, there were no witnesses which didn't help. The people, who wanted to talk to Noll, weren't any help whatsoever. If I was going to get anything, it would have to wait until sundown. Even if the vamps could withstand the light, it would either drain them or warn everyone around them that they weren't human so the best time of action for them was still night time.

Mai had to remain in the office provided for SPR in the town hall and since I didn't have anything else to do, I stayed with her. Mai was really a happy cheery person no matter how boring the situation got. Just sitting in the room I could tell that people from Shadow were here. I could sense Fey beings as well as vampires. This case was going to get very messy very soon. I was going to have to find a way to get every one to pull out so I could deal with this in peace. Or else everyone could die.

I could tell that there were quite a few here in this town and I wasn't sure whether I would be able to protect everyone. I know for a fact that exorcists and diviners won't be able to help that much unless they had the right weapons with them. Psychic skill weren't going to keep them alive here. I needed to get them out or provide them with weapons to defend themselves with.

John I reckoned might do quite well since he seemed so practiced with spraying holy water. If I provided him with something that would hard vampires and Fey in a bottle he could keep himself alive. Lin looked really strong as did Noll and Bou-san. Yasuhara also looked like he could talk care of himself in a serious fight. It was the girls I had to worry about. They didn't know how to cast the spells that would keep them alive. The best I could do was tell them to carry a lighter around with them twenty four seven. I found feel better if I could give them flame torches but of course I couldn't.

"Nao-chan? Nao-chan?!" Mai shouted in my ear and I fell off my chair.

"Yeah what? Who's attacking?!" I screamed jumping up.

"No one's attacking any one just yet. I was just asking whether you were alright. You looked very zoned out. It's about dinner time and everyone should be returning by now." Mai smiled.

"Oh… right." Wow it was that late already. The sky had reached Twilight; the vampires were free to move around now… "Mai, I want you to stay close to me or one of the guys when we're walking around outside alright?"

"Um… okay," she nodded uncertainly.

"You never know, the bogeyman might jump out at you." I grinned.

"The bogeyman does exist!" Mai screamed.

"Joke Mai, joke." I sighed nervously. This girl still got freaked pretty easily for someone working with the paranormal.

"Yo!" Bou-san greeted as he walked into the room and collapsed into a chair.

"Hi Bou-san." Mai smiled and I waved. Slowly one by one everyone walked in. everyone but one. Madoka.

"Um… Lin, wasn't Madoka supposed to be with you?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"She said she needed some girl time." Lin raised an eyebrow and looked at me with an inquiring look.

My eyes widened and I ran outside before anyone could stop me. "Make sure none of the girls are alone!" I shouted. Whirling my head around I tried to locate the direction of where Madoka's aura was. It wasn't easy with so many people on the streets rushing home. Every nerve in my body told me that if I didn't hurry, Madoka could be really hurt if not killed. I had to prevent that from happening.

The smell of blood hit me and I followed the scent. Sure enough, it led me to a vampire. I saw a figure shuddering in the corner and a convulsing body held by a dark shadow. From the dim light I couldn't tell who was who but I didn't care. Another vampire reached towards the small form in the corner and I reacted. Lashing out I tackled the vampire and threw him easily through a wall. Within the next second, I staked him and wrenched his head off. It was one of the only ways of killing a vampire from Shadow and definitely a way of killing the vampires from this world. Of course I would have to burn the body later but for now I had some bigger fish to fry.

I stared at the two women and I noticed with relief that the one in the corner was Madoka. She was safe for the moment but I didn't know for how long. "Go to sleep." I commanded her and with a roll of her eyes she fell sideways into a deep sleep.

"Ah, another one for me then," the vampire behind me sneered and I turned around to face him. God I recognised this face anywhere, he was one of the vamps I captured not long before I was ordered to come to Twilight. Horatio. "Oh who have we here, I did hear a little nasty rumour that you'd be here but I never thought that I'd see you again so soon little Elie."

"Shut it Horatio, what're you doing here?"

"To have a few snacks of course and last time the fight was rather unfair don't you think? I would love to watch you writhe at my power." Horatio smirked.

"Don't bullshit me! Who sent you here?" I demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Horatio asked with a leering voice. The next second he was on me hammering my head against the rubble of the wall. A high pitched female voice screamed and it hurt my head. Throwing my arms back I grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him then flipped him over me smashing him into the concrete ground.

"Who sent you here?!" I punched him.

"You think that I'll answer that?!"

"Who sent you?!" I demanded pulling one of his arms out of its socket. I was so glad I made Madoka sleep. I couldn't care less about the girl screaming at the moment since I could easily erase her memory later. All of this could be bypassed as a horrible nightmare to her. Well, the ripping bit could anyway. After I'm done with this pain in the ass I could knock her out and when she wakes up she won't remember me at all.

"You're a bitch you know that?! A very tasty smelling bitch!" Horatio snapped his fangs at me.

"Incendo. Burn in hell Horatio." I spat and soon an angry red flame ate at him. Within seconds the flame turned purple. My flames normally did that, it seemed to like the colour purple a lot.

"The message has already been sent." Horatio screamed. "There's no saving yourself now! You won't live through this!"

It wasn't long until he was reduced to nothing but ashes. I turned my attention to the vampire that I dealt with earlier and burned him too. I can't say that I particularly enjoyed burning them. I was even more surprised that no one interrupted the fight at all. I looked around and realised why. I had been so absorbed with reaching the destination that I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings. This was a small space surrounded by four buildings with only a narrow gap for entrance or the sky. It was a clever place to have dragged them.

The first one I dealt with seemed like a new born or else he would've been harder to kill. Horatio definitely didn't expect me to have used magic to burn him since summoning an element like fire was very draining. It would only be a matter of time until I collapse. But first things first, I needed to get the girl to a hospital and Madoka back to her room in the hotel. Taking the risk I shifted to Madoka's room first. Luckily there was no one in so I gently laid her on the bed and shifted with the girl back outside, hijacked a car and drove to the nearest hospital. That was where I fell asleep nearly dropping the girl in the process.

When I woke it was already morning and I was sleeping in one of the hospital beds. My head felt like it was splitting and somewhere in the fight Horatio dislocated my shoulder. I couldn't say that my body was in the best shape in the world but it certainly wasn't the worst. His last words bothered me. _"The message has already been sent. There's no saving yourself now! You won't live through this!" _He'd said that… what could it have meant?

"Oh goodness you're awake now!" a nurse started and called for the doctor immediately.

"How's the girl I brought in? Is she alive?" I asked hastily while the doctor tried to examine me.

"Yes, she is fine. You gave us quite a shock little girl, how did you manage to carry her. Where did you come from?" he asked.

"A town not far from here. I tried to get here as quick as possible. Thank god she's fine." I sighed leaning back in the bed.

"You have several injuries you know and I couldn't find any details about you so I couldn't call your guardian."

"Oh there's no need. I don't have a guardian here. Can I discharge myself now? I have somewhere I need to be." I asked impatiently.

"That's not a good idea, you still aren't healed properly yet," he shook his head.

"I'm fine." To emphasise my point I did ten star jumps to prove it. I had to admit that it did hurt a little and so did my stomach but it wasn't anything I couldn't live with. I made it out with minor injuries and one hell of a headache after killing two vampires. It wasn't too bad. "See?"

"Well, I'm still not happy. Can I have your name please?"

"Hanazono Sunao. Age 15." I had to change my clothes, they were blotched with dried blood and there was no way I was letting anyone in SPR see me like this. "Thanks for checking on me doctor. Chow." I waved running down the hall and ran into someone unexpected. Noll and Lin. Uh-oh they did not look happy.

I tried to run away but Lin's firm grip held me. I couldn't exactly throw him over my shoulder since it was dislocated so I stayed still. "Um… hi?"

"Where've you been Nao?" Noll demanded. "You suddenly dashed out last night and Madoka was missing too. She's in her room now so no need to worry. She's in a bit of a shock at the moment and I think that we all need to have a talk as to why you are covered in blood."

"Can I at least go get changed?" I asked.

"No, you're going to run." Noll glared at me and I returned with a level stare. It went on until Lin cleared his throat and reminded him what they were there for. "We heard that two victims managed to survive so I came here to interview them. It seems that we have one of them here right now."

"I'm hardly a victim Mr. Davis." I glared. If I was going to have to reveal the cards, I was going to do it my way.

"How do you know?" he hissed.

"Let's go visit the patient shall we?" I smiled pleasantly at them and Lin had the courtesy to let me go so that I could walk. "May I ask you something Lin?" The Chinese man nodded. "Why did you insist that I join you guys for this case?"

There was a pause and he took a deep breath before answering. "There is something about you that doesn't feel right. I sensed that you possessed great power so I thought it would become useful for this case."

"You have no idea how true that is." I shook my head in disgust. "May I also add that during the night you're all food?"

"What'd you mean?" Noll narrowed his eyes at me.

"I think I'll start calling you Noll. Have you told the others yet?" I asked ignoring his question.

"I told them all last week," he whispered.

"Good. Then there's no more secrets between you guys. That's cool. I don't have to watch my tongue then." I smiled.

"Who are you really?"

"Hanazono Sunao."

"How do you know so much?"

"I hacked into your files."

"It was you!" Lin gasped spinning me around so he could glare at me. "How did you do it? We had the best security systems to protect them."

"I spent days working at it Lin and I have to admit that it is really tough. However, it's tough, not impossible. Nothing is truly impossible to hack." I told him.

"What did you mean when you said we were all food?" Naru asked.

"There're things at night prowling the streets at the moment who will eat you." I stated nonchalantly.

"And you would know this why?"

"Just trust me and I'm glad that Madoka's woken up. Does she have a headache or anything or is she alright?"

"She is fine although she did say something about having a slightly headache." Lin nodded.

"Anything broken? Marks anywhere?"

"No."

I sighed in relief and rolled my neck to relax the tense muscles.

"Are you going to tell us anything?"

"Not unless you need to know." I shook my head. "Sorry but it seems that we all have secrets to keep. You will know some things in time."

When we reached the girl's room she was still passed out to my relief. I wouldn't be surprised if she remained asleep for a couple of days longer. After being bitten without being able to receive sexual pleasures would've driven her overboard last night.

"Noll, what would you do if I told you to pull out of this case?" I asked him in the van.

"I would ignore you."

"You really shouldn't you know." I sighed. "But I knew you'd say that. Everyone's going to be in really big trouble. Especially Mai."

* * *

_**Uh-oh, Els has gotten herself in a tight little situation here... Naru suspects something and so does Lin. Madoka was nearly killed. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Why Mai?"

"She tends to get herself in a lot of danger in cases right?" I asked with a grim smile. They were going to target her soon enough. I had a horrible feeling that the vampires are going to like Mai's scent and want drain her. "That's why. And I hope she doesn't get any visions or anything. I doubt it since it has nothing to do with ghosts although she might see some pretty unpleasant dreams concerning the victim's deaths."

"When are you going to tell us what exactly we're up against?" Noll asked coldly.

"When the time comes Noll. When the time comes…" I stared out of the window.

When I got back everyone was fussing like mad as if I was missing for a week or something. It was pretty funny. I hadn't been fussed over like this for a while now. In a way, being away from Shadow brought new things, people didn't know how old I really was and it was nice being treated a little like a small child again. Mai was crying and Madoka wanted to talk to me in private.

"Thank you for last night Nao-chan." Madoka whispered.

"How much did you see?" I asked in a small voice.

"You tackling that thing." Madoka shuddered. "What were they?"

"Um… well." I hesitated unsure of whether I should tell her or not. I knew that she had the right to know but whether I had the right to tell her was a whole other story…

"Please Elie." Madoka pleaded. My eyes snapped to hers in shock.

"What did you call me?"

"Elie, that's what he kept calling you. He was looking for you Elie."

"Oh shit."

"I led you right into their trap…" Madoka said with tears blurring her sight.

"It's fine, you're safe."

"But now you're not. Not now that they've found you."

"I can take care of myself against them. I've had a long time to train against them."

"15 years isn't that long Elie." Yeah well I'm not 15 years old. I'm quite a lot older than that. I'm probably old enough to be your great great great grandparent.

"It's long enough. I can deal with them better than any of you can anyway. Madoka, speak some sense into Noll, make him pull out."

"What did you call him?"

"Noll, it's what you and his twin brother Gene call him isn't it?"

"How do you know about Gene? I'm sure he wouldn't have told you. Especially not if it took him half a year to tell his team."

"How did they react?"

"Well Bou-san and Ayako were really angry at first since he'd used them but they calmed down soon enough. Mai told us about her dreams and how there was an identical person in them. He had to spill at that. He wants to find him you know?"

"I know. That's the reason he came to Japan in first place right?"

"Yes."

"Poor Noll." I shook my head.

"Will you tell me your real name?"

"Elizabeth Merlin Pritkin Palmer." I told her. "Can you please tell him to pull out?"

"He won't. That's one of the things he'll never listen to me about. He has too much pride to withdraw from a case."

"Not even if it kills him." I nodded sadly. "And a lot of his friends. That's what will happen if they stay here any longer you know? More things are going to appear in this town to hunt me down Madoka. They have to leave with the town's people."

"You're planning an evacuation?"

"They have to Madoka, if these people don't leave they'll die. I don't know why they chose this town but they are only here to lure me. That's my job here, to make sure rules are kept. If they're broken, I punish them. They know that I'll hunt them down and I will walk to my own death literally if it meant doing my duty."

"But you're only 15!"

"Nearly 16."

"That's barely any different."

"Trust me, I can take care of myself." I reassured her.

"What are they?" Madoka asked again.

I hesitated for a few moments before I spoke again. There was no way I was going to help protect them if they didn't know what they were against. "Vampires and that's all you need to know. I will explain things as we go along. You really shouldn't be here. The girls are the most vulnerable because they're the ones who will attract the vamps first."

"Vampires?!" Madoka gasped. "I never suspected for THEM to be real."

"Oh believe me, that's how it's supposed to be. Only, these idiots have broken the major rule of concealment and I'm going to destroy them."

"You can't take on all of them on your own Elie."

"I'm the only one who knows how to take care of them. I know things that none of you would and could know. I know things that are impossible for you to learn."

"Elie do you always try to do things on your own?"

"I – well… maybe a little." I hesitated remembering the past missions. "It's just that it's how I've worked. No one offers help. I do normally have help though, it's just impossible here."

"Why? Just call them, they're friends right?"

"They are very far away."

"Friends can't be separated by distance Elie."

"Trust me Madoka, they can't come here without other people's consent. Besides, this is my job unless really strong forces are involved."

"And these aren't strong enough forces to bring them here?"

"No Madoka, this isn't. That's just how my life goes."

"Then how bad do things have to be for them to come here?"

"If my grandfather appears then it'll be bad enough."

"Your grandfather?"

"Please don't ask Madoka, I've told too much already."

"Are you going to be punished because of it?"

"No because it's not my fault the vamps are here." A piercing scream caused me to jump and I looked around. The voice belonged to Mai. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Mai's scream."

"No I'm afraid not. Although it is possible that she's had a dream."

"Madoka!" Noll slammed the door open and he came in. "Mai might've seen something that can help us determine what's been hurting all these people. And Nao, Mai said that you have to hear this."

"Lead the way Noll." I gestured and he did. We went to Mai's room where she was shaking on the bed with Bou-san and Ayako sitting beside her patting her head and back. "What did you see Mai-chan?" I asked softly sitting in front of her and placing my hands on her cheeks. I sent a wave of power to calm her shaking and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa Jou-chan, how did you do that? We've been sitting here trying to calm her and you just come in and she's fine?" Bou-san asked with wide eyes.

"I'm magic." I shrugged.

"You set something on fire." Mai spoke with a shaky voice. "You set the thing that attacked Madoka-san on fire…"

"Why don't you get it out of your system Mai-chan?" I patted her head.

"That's impossible!!!" Mai screamed jumping of the bed and spun to face me. "You can't just set something on fire with a light of some sort! And what the hell were those things? He knew you Nao-chan! He knew you! And you threw the damn thing THROUGH a wall, not at it, through it! How can you do that?! And why did he call you Elie? Who are you Nao-chan?"

"I'm a psycho vampire killer Mai-chan." I smiled pleasantly.

"How can you smile at a time like this? And did you say vampire?" Mai stuttered.

"Uh huh."

"That's not possible, they don't exist. I mean, Urado wasn't a vampire." Mai protested.

"Oh Mai-chan, of course Urado wasn't a vampire, that's an insult to their kind. Urado was a demon Mai-chan. Noll was pretty smart about burning the house down, there was no other way for you guys to get rid of him. The fire created a gate way back to hell you see." I explained casually.

"How can you be so calm?" Mai asked.

"I've faced these things all my life. They aren't all bad though, I know a lot of nice vampires. Well… nice doesn't really work but it's the closest word I can think of." I shrugged. "And don't say that vampires don't exist. You guys can't say that anymore. You've seen it Mai-chan, it'll be stupid to deny it now. I'm so sorry about this but those idiots are going to pay, in reality you shouldn't have seen that. Madoka shouldn't have been attacked. But things happen and that's where I come into the equation."

"What're you talking about Jou-chan?"

"I kill them."

"You're a 15 year old vampire Hunter?"

"No, I'm a 15 year old killing anything mythical that breaks the rules."

"There are rules?"

"Well of course, or else you'd all be dead by now." I rolled my eyes.

"That's a nice way to put it." Ayako gulped.

"I am very sorry you had to see that Mai-chan." I shook my head.

"How can we fight them?" Noll asked.

"Fire. That's all you can do. I don't have enough weapons to give to everyone. If you can find flame torches or grenades that'll great but this town isn't exactly ammunition central." I sighed. "John, I'll give you some bottles to spray on the vampires if you ever see them. For the guys, if you really have to fight them, aim for beheading them. If you're that lucky, make sure you stab their heart and burn them. If you don't do all three, they'll just heal and hit you back with a vengeance."

"And you'd know." Yasuhara asked.

"I would know. I've had scars." I shrugged.

"Had?"

"I heal."

"Are you really human?"

"No." I stated and there was a moment of silence. "I would tell you all to leave but Noll's pride too big to withdraw from the case."

"We can't leave you to fight these things on your own Nao-chan. Wait, Nao-chan isn't your name is it?" Mai asked.

"No it isn't." I sighed. "It's Elizabeth Merlin Pritkin Palmer."

"Nice long name." Bou-san whistled.

"Merlin?" Noll asked.

"Yeah."

"As in Merlin the great sorcerer."

"No that's a relative of mine." I shook my head. "Besides, that Merlin was a guy. He's still alive though." I turned to Lin. "Have you got your sword with you?" He nodded. "Good, you're really going to need it. Now, I need all the girls partnered up with a guy or two. Madoka with Lin and Yasuhara. Masako with John. Ayako with Bou-san, and Mai with Naru."

"I thought you said all the girls?" John asked. "What about you?"

"I don't count. You guys are partnered up in case they decide to attack you. They're supposed to aim for me so you guys should be fine." I told them.

"You're crazy!" Bou-san shouted.

"I know, I get that from my Dad. I have way better defences against them compared to all of you put together. Don't argue with me." I narrowed my eyes at them. "Who knows how to use a gun?"

"Guns work against vampires?" Bou-san asked raising his hand.

"No but potions do. The guns contain pellets of potions. Also some bullets with special spells hurt them. It would give you enough time to bolt. Any one else?" Yasuhara, Noll, Ayako and John raised their hands. I gave them all a gun and as much ammunition as I could. I gave Mai and Masako a few bottles instead of giving them to John. "And Masako, you're going to have to change into something that's easier to move around in. A kimono isn't the best fighting gear in the world."

"Hell where did you pull all these guns out from?" Bou-san asked incredulously.

I ignored the question and he let it go. "Here's the plan, no one leaves the hotel."

"That's the plan?!" Ayako shouted.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly. "I need to evacuate the whole town as soon as I can so yeah. If you see anything non human looking, hit them with something made of iron."

"And what would the things that don't look human be?"

"Something that I hope you never encounter." I shook my head. "In fact, if someone you don't know tries to speak to you, throw something made of iron and make sure it touches their skin first. If nothing happens and they attack you then it's a vampire." Hopefully no strong Fey are going to be here. "And be careful of pixies."

"Pixies?""

"Yes they exist." I sighed. "And they may be cute, but they're very vicious if they want to be."

"Right."

"Good, then I'm going to get to work." I nodded.

"Doing what?"

"Setting up shields." I grinned and walked out of the room. They were freaked, I could see that from their expressions. At least they had a serious mode; I just hope that that's enough to keep them alive. Damn if I had some vampires from this world helping this could be easier… but there was no way I was going to ask Aro for help. The Sterlings were off on holiday so they were out. I could always contact the Circle and scream at them. I set up various wards around the place and it was strong enough for a norm to see. Then I forced everyone out of town. At least they all had somewhere else they could go, that made things a little easier.

A couple of days went by and things were fine. No attacks no nothing. I almost thought that there wouldn't be. I finally managed to convince Noll that the case was technically closed because the problem had been dealt with and they'd found out the cause for the disappearances. Everyone was packing when I felt something smash into and through the ward. Great so the first defence was down.

Mai screamed which meant trouble. Damn damn damn! I ran as fast as I could down the hall and threw her door open. Noll was standing with a nasty looking arm in front of Mai and three vampires circled them. They didn't even notice me and I had to whistle to get their attention.

"Hey guys? Aren't you a little far away from home?" I asked with a teasing voice. Something jumped on top of me and Mai screamed. This thing wasn't pleasant, it looked like a green monster of some sort but it had a human resemblance for a body. Yuck ew ew ew! Another disturbing factor, it tried to strip me! Luckily my ward flared to life, the ward that Mum gave me and the thing flew against and through the wall leading to Bou-san's room. They weren't doing so well. Yasuhara was down and none of the guys looked good. "Everyone into the dinning hall!"

The big space made it easier for me to fight. Everyone gathered into a circle and I worked my magic forming a fire around them. "What ever you do DON'T cross that line!" I ordered and faced the mass army in front of me. Fey and vampires from both sides. I only recognised one face. "What the fuck are you doing here Tony?" I sneered.

"Little princess, how nice to see you again," he smiled unpleasantly. "I see that you are well."

* * *

_**Okay, so if you don't know who Tony is then shame on you because that would mean that you haven't read Touch the Dark and it's an amazing book!!! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Long time since I uploaded I know but school work has priority unfortunately T.T_**

* * *

8

"Who sent you here?"

"Gods are really something amazing aren't they?"

"What?" I asked with a shocked voice. "Apollo sent you here?! Why the hell did he do that?!"

"You see Elizabeth," a dazzling voice told me. "While you are here, you are weakest when you are completely on your own."

"Good to know that you still can't come into this world easily Apollo." I smirked. "If you want the Codex, Mum destroyed it remember?"

"Yes and you are the only other person who can retrieve it." Apollo narrowed his eyes at me. "And you will."

"What makes you think that I'll do that?"

"The safety of your friends. You forget Elizabeth, that I control both the dark Fey and dark Circle. You cannot fight mages, vampires and Fey all on your own no matter how strong you are. You cannot win my Elizabeth."

"We've been through this before Apollo. For the last time, I'm not yours despite what you've said for the past couple of hundred years." I scowled. "I'm not Pythia, Mum is and she isn't yours either. Hence she defied you easily."

"Dearest Elizabeth, you need to understand that you humans are at the god's disposal."

"Bullshit." I spat.

"You really shouldn't have accepted coming to this world. Your parents made the biggest mistake choosing you to observe this place. They should've known that leaving you alone is very dangerous."

"They didn't exactly expect you of all people to act up again after so long did they?"

"Surely they've learned to expect the most unexpected by now. After all, Herophil attracted a lot of people's attention."

"Her name is Cassie." I glared.

"Herophil is her philosophical name just as yours is Cassandra. The stars say so. Now you will be a good girl and retrieve the Codex won't you or will I have to hurt your friends? I'm sure dear Alice would prefer to not have to see your death."

"Alice?! How do you know Alice?!"

"She sees the future, she's is a seer and all seers are under my power. Just as Mai here is."

"Leave Mai and Alice out of this Apollo." I growled. A couple of mages dissipated the flames and vampires lunged for them. I expanded my outer personal shield and covered them. "Everyone hold onto Mai!" I grabbed her arm and shifted to the town hall. "This place isn't as guarded I'm sorry but anywhere is better than there for you guys. I'm afraid that you'll have to fight for your lives everyone." Before anyone could say anything I shifted again back to hotel to face Apollo. Several vampires lunged at me but they were dealt with easily. It was the dark mages that were harder. I saw one of them throw something and I cursed as it exploded. It was a null bomb. Shit!

"Give up Elizabeth, you won't win."

"Tony, where's my granddad?!" I screamed lunging at him. I pinned him to the floor and I felt piercing pain in my side. My shoulder was aching from the other day's fight. Another vampire grabbed my arm and bent it so far backwards I heard a crack. I bit my lip to stifle a scream. I had to get through this until the null bomb wore off. I had 10 minutes to endure. 10 minutes, I could definitely live through that. I hope…

I threw the vampire behind me off and in a swift action I sliced his head off then plunged the knife deep into his heart. I shot a few of the mages in the head with normal bullets. I had to live through this. I had to. I saw the final blow coming when someone unexpected appeared.

He plunged his hand through the mage's heart and tore his throat draining the blood. "Male blood never was my preference." Aro grimaced and gave me a bloody smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Here to save you. Think of me as a knight in shinning armour here to rescue you my dear," he said.

"That line is so corny and how did you know?" I asked shooting another mage and throwing a vial at another Fey creature.

"Yesterday, news of people running away from this town reached Italy. Me, Caius and Marcus became concerned because they mentioned something about monsters that resembled vampires. I am not here alone, I came with Jane and Alec to discover what was going on. We met your friends in the town hall. I left my two guards to help them." Aro explained ripping another few things to shreds. Come on, another minute and I could end this!

"How come you didn't know about the disappearances that have been happening in this town earlier? It's been happening for over a month you know."

"Alas that is something I do not know Amu. I am curious to know how it managed to escape our notice."

"The vamps must've kept it within the country. You sure don't do that good a job in keeping the vampire concealment Aro." I glared.

"It is not my fault if there are forces stronger than I at work. Could you please explain to me how that person is shining."

"That Aro is a god, meet Apollo. A pain my Mum left unfinished you could say."

"And where are you from really."

"That I can't tell you."

Before I sensed the null bomb wearing off, the rest of the mages gathered their power and aimed it at us. I saw Aro crumble and he panted gripping at the floor. The power must've been crushing him. I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me as if I was a monster but he didn't look like he was in pain anymore.

I gathered my power and released it. Black bubbles materialised in the air and glued themselves to everything outside of my personal shield. Soon everything except for Apollo was gone, reduced to dust. Everything's time rewound and they were no more.

"How did you do that?" Aro gasped holding me up as I collapsed into him.

"You would not have survived had you been on your own. Remember that well Elizabeth and we will certainly meet again." Apollo said bitterly and disappeared in a flash of light. Something glistening caught my eye and I pointed at it. Aro set me on the ground and got it for me. I'd found it, the 'paper weight' that was trapping my grandfather. I'd found it.

"We are going to have a long talk about all of this. I have a feeling you have something to do with the fact that I cannot tell anyone you were not supposed to have left." Aro glared at me gripping my shoulders with red eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled weakly and welcomed the darkness.

As soon as the darkness came it left me again but I knew I wasn't awake. I was in a dream and I didn't like what I saw. A red van was speeding down the street and Gene was crossing. By the time he knew what was happening he was hit and the force killed him. The panicking person hurried out of the van, checked for a nonexistent pulse and dumped Gene in the back.

After around 10 minutes of driving, the van stopped by a large and deep looking lake deep within a forest. I had taken careful attention to my surroundings and watched with disgust as the person threw the body into the lake. Gene's body sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness. While the person did all this, I went into the van and found his wallet, memorised the name and other details. This person was so going to jail for murder!

_Aro's POV_

"Thank you." she said and her eyes closed. For a second I thought she'd died. Too much had happened for me to comprehend but the most obvious thing I could understand was that she'd nearly died. If I hadn't gotten here when I did she wouldn't be breathing anymore.

I watched with shock as her cuts began healing at an inhuman speed. I had the feeling that she was the reason we were still both alive. She was the one who caused those black bubbles to appear. She wasn't from this world. I understood that when she mentioned Apollo. The creatures that were here seconds ago were from the other world. This girl who nearly died was from Shadow. Now everything pieced together. She knew higher magic than anyone in this world and that was how she was able to compel me to keep my mouth shut about her leaving. It's been years since someone from Shadow came to check on us. The last time had lasted a week and it was a much older man.

I picked her up as gently as I could and walked back to the town hall. I was hungry and the scent of her blood hit me strongly but I wouldn't take her blood while she was unconscious. I may be a bastard who'd do almost anything to get what I want but I wouldn't do this. Mainly because I knew that she would kill me when she woke up. I found her sleeping face intriguing, the slow rise and fall of her chest while she breathed. Right now she was so small and fragile. She looked so different from when I'd seen her couple of weeks ago. Back then she still looked strong in her sleep, now she looked completely powerless. I found myself wondering how much longer she could've held up.

I decided that I would not return to Volterra for a while longer. Not until Amu woke up and gave an explanation. Jane and Alec returned first to report to Marcus and Caius about today's events. There were a lot of vampires here today but I didn't know which world they came from. My guards were hurt but they fed from the enemy so they were fine. I needed to find someone to feed from and fast or else I might end up eating her friends.

I left her in their hands and left before I could make a move on them. I ran several miles from the town and found some female prostitutes. I fed making sure I killed them so they wouldn't turn from my venom. Then I found a place to dispose of them before I returned to the small town.

"Who are you? I know that you are a vampire," a tall but young boy with raven hair demanded standing protectively in front of a very small and frightened looking girl with big cinnamon eyes and brown hair.

"My name is Aro Volturi, I am an acquaintance of Amu's and I am glad me and my guards appeared in time to help." I said pleasantly. "Who may you all be?"

"My name is Shibuya Kazuya," he said. "This is Koujo Lin." Chinese man.

"I'm Taniyama Mai."

"I'm Takigawa Houshou."

"Matsuzaki Ayako."

"Hara Masako."

"John Brown."

"Mori Madoka."

"Yasuhara Osamu."

"May I ask why you are all together?" I asked.

"This is my paranormal research team. We came when we heard something odd happening in this town." Kazuya told me.

"What happened to Nao-chan?" the little brunette one asked with a small voice.

"Nao-chan?" I asked.

The girl pointed to Amu.

"She fought well and nearly died." I fought to not hiss the sentence. The thought of her dying made me want to destroy everything and anything in sight. The thought of her sweet blood being taken by someone else, it wasn't something I could allow. She was mine and mine alone. "Just how many names does this little girl have?"

"A few. We call her Nao-chan because that's what she told us."

"GENE!" I heard the little sleeping angel scream and her eyes snapped open and she sat up. I was beside her in a flash holding her hand and calming her. She was panting heavily and her eyes were glazed. I could feel her muscles screaming in pain as she fought to act as if she were unhurt. "Oh god Gene…"

"What are you talking about Nao?" the raven haired boy asked sternly standing next to me. I had the urge to break his neck to stop him from talking.

"I saw Gene," she muttered.

"What did you see?"

"I know where his body is. Oh god they ran him over!"

"Shhh." I soothed her and held her in my arms careful not to hurt her anymore than she was already hurting. "Just go back to sleep and we can deal with this another time."

"No." the raven haired boy cut in. I glared at him but he didn't look at me at all. He looked broken, utterly broken.

"Naru," the small brunette girl said softly placing her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to her.

"She's found him. I have been searching for him for so long and I've finally found him, I can't let this go Mai. I'm sorry but I can't." He was shaking his head furiously and the fragile girl in my arms looked up at him.

"Take me to the car Aro and from now on you can all call me Elie or Els. Which ever you guys prefer."

"You need sleep." I told her.

"Not now," she pleaded and I caved. I carried her to a black van sitting her on my lap as she directed the Chinese man to a forest then a lake with a waist height railing surrounding it.

"You've really found it…" the raven haired boy leaned on the railing casting his eyes over the water. "Thank you so much Elizabeth."

"Any time Noll. Just do me a favour."

"What?"

"Aro, take me closer." I brought the small girl closer to him. She grabbed his shoulders pulling him down slightly. "Don't leave them; you'll only hurt yourself and everyone else." She released him and he had widened eyes but he nodded in understanding. "Aro, I'm going to stick around for a while. You can leave if you want."

"Can you walk?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Prove it." To my dismay, as I set her down, she walked as if she didn't fight at all. But I could see her tense muscles straining under the effort. "You owe me an explanation so I am going to stay."

"Whatever," she shrugged. After a couple of days, the divers who appeared found a body whose face resembled the raven boy. Apparently, he came to Japan looking for his twin brother's body. Now that he found it he could returned to England. That was what Elizabeth meant when she told him not to leave.

In the end, he asked everyone to go to England with him for the funeral. He promised Elizabeth that he had no intention of remaining there. He found that he liked having the research team of his here in Japan and wanted to keep it for all their sakes. The little angel kindly declined going to England and during the farewells the brunette cried.

"I need a very long explanation."

"Ask whatever you want but I can't guarantee an answer," she told me.

"Are you from Shadow?"

"Yes."

"Are you the Inspector sent to check on things?"

"Yes."

"Why are you so young?"

"I'm not that young Aro," she rolled her eyes.

"Why did they follow you here?"

"Who the hell knows?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Whenever the Circle tells me it's time to go," she shrugged.

"What would the people in Shadow have done if you'd died in that fight?"

"The Pythia would've gone back in time to the moment just before my death and take me back to Shadow along with everyone in that fight that didn't belong in this world." she said. "Then she would return and wipe away the memory of me and the fight from everyone's mind. It would be to you all as if I never existed."

"Is it possible for you to stay here forever?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have things in the other world. I am only supposed to be here a small amount of time. It seems that there are other things I need to do in this world before I go back."

"How can you heal so fast?"

"Different question."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be on your own?"

"Yes."

"Then you are coming back to the castle."

"No."

"If an army like before appears again you will die."

"Like I said before, the Pythia would go back to the moment just before I would die to prevent it."

"I don't care, you will come back to the castle even if I have to drag you."

"Have fun with that," she rolled her eyes at me and turned around to walk away. I couldn't allow her to do that.

* * *

**_Ooooo and I wonder just what Aro is going to do to stop her!!! RxR ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_For those who can't read lemons, be warned! This story is rated M for a reason!_**

* * *

9

_Elie's POV_

I felt his hand wrap around my arm and spin me around. I was considering hitting him when I felt his lips on mine again. It was hard and hungry and unrelenting. It was absolutely mind blowing. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my arms wrapped around his neck returning his kiss. He gripped my waist and pulled me closer causing me to gasp slightly in pain. My injuries still hadn't healed completely from the fight despite my quick healing. Taking advantage of my slightly opened mouth, before I could close it his tongue darted inside exploring my mouth with incredible thoroughness. There wasn't a place his tongue didn't touch.

Our tongues battled for dominance and he only released me when I needed to breathe. He kept his face close to mine, his red eyes watching me as I panted for air. I was treading in dangerous territory here. I just kissed him. Aro. One of the Volturi leaders… shit people in Shadow weren't going to like this. Mum and Dad were going to skin me alive!

"Do you want to know what Alice saw the day you arrive in Volterra?" he asked with a smirk.

"Please, humour me."

"We just made the vision come true."

"You mean… She saw that kiss?!" I screamed trying to pull away from him but he kept me in his grasp.

"I did say that you might enjoy it. Of course back then you disagreed vehemently. Now, shall we go? There is a plane waiting for us."

"No way, I refuse to sit in a plane right now." I shook my head. Since he already knew about me being the Inspector and I was already breaking so many rules. There was no reason why I couldn't go to Volterra the easy way. One second we were standing in the forest, the next we appeared in the room I had stayed in.

With a grunt I fell ungracefully on the floor panting for air. Damn it I was so out of practice! Definitely need training again soon! Aro swept me up in his arms and ran out of the room.

"What're – What the hell are you doing?" I demanded. "I need sleep!"

"Please grant me a favour my dear."

"What?" I growled. "And I'm not your dear." I was surprised when we arrived in the room with the piano.

"Please play something while I explain some things to my brothers." Without another word he placed me on the stool and disappeared.

With a sigh I ran my fingers over the keys. It's been a while since I placed my hands on an instrument and this one was so perfectly tuned…

_Aro's POV_

"What is going on Aro? A couple of days ago you suddenly leave and take Jane and Alec with you. Then they return saying some vampires have been breaking the rules." Marcus demanded.

"Calm down Marcus, give me time and I will explain." I took a deep breath that I didn't need and Caius looked like he wanted to rip my head off. I could hear the gentle notes that flowed and immediately calmed like I had done the other time when she played. "I left because I felt as if I was being called and then when I heard the news about that town I was concerned, therefore I left with Jane and Alec to investigate. There had indeed been vampires but whether many of them were from our community or not, I cannot tell."

"What'd you mean OUR community? What other is there?" Caius shouted. "Have you finally lost your head?"

"You forget Caius, that there is a world superior to ours." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Aro, do you mean to say that people from Shadow have arrived?" Marcus asked cautiously.

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We have no magical humans who can create fire out of thin air so far as we know called Mages, there were monsters not of our world and the god Apollo appeared."

"Tell me Aro. That girl, she was sent from Shadow wasn't she? That was why she was so strong back then and she broke a hole in our shields so easily." Caius asked with a strained voice.

"Yes."

"Then why are we keeping her under our roof?!" Caius shouted.

"Because I am not done with her."

"Aro be careful." Marcus warned. "One wrong move could cost everything we've worked for."

"I know." I was surprised when I heard her voice. She was singing… Marcus and Caius were shocked too. They both snapped their heads in the direction of the music room and a smile appeared on Marcus' face.

"She is talented isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded. I couldn't understand it but it was like I fell in love with her singing. It was in Japanese and it was a soft gentle voice.

"ARO!" Caius shouted grabbing my collar. I gently but firmly removed his hand and he was glaring at me. "She is from Shadow. She's ruthless. Hell we don't even know her real name!"

"Elizabeth."

"What?"

"Her name is Elizabeth. A beautiful name don't you think?"

"She's young for someone sent from Shadow." Marcus commented.

"I doubt she's really 15. It's part of her persona, just like all her false names." I shook my head.

"She is not a vampire. We would know if she was."

"But she could be other things could she not?"

"Well…"

"Either way, I don't like her being here!" Caius shouted.

"I am not letting her remain alone Caius and that means she will stay here. She won't attack you if you don't provoke her." I narrowed my eyes at him. "And you won't provoke her."

"What makes you thing that I provoked her last time?"

"You said that you tried to burn her when she ignored you." I glared.

"I thought she was an intruder! I had every right to attack!"

"Well now you know who she is, you should have no reason to now." I turned on my heels and went for the door. "Is there nothing else you wish to say Marcus?"

"So long as your foolish choice of a pet doesn't get us killed I don't care." Marcus sighed. "Why her Aro? I understand you need something different but… someone from SHADOW. You do know she can't stay here right?"

"I am hoping to change her mind about that."

"Aro you are foolish, utterly foolish." Marcus shook his head. "Why are you so intent on her?"

"I don't know but if I ever do you'll be the first to know." I smirked and walked at a slow pace. Why am I so keen on her? I can't understand it myself. Something, there was something about her that drew me to her, other than the smell of her blood. I could've sworn I heard her voice calling me back then when I felt something wasn't right. And hell I don't want to know what would've happened if I didn't heed the voice for help. That was the true reason for which I went to Japan with Jane and Alec, because first I heard her calling. The news of vampire sightings came seconds before I left.

Her power was stronger than any other I'd ever encountered even from Shadow. She was a mage that I could be sure of, but there was something else; something inhuman about her that I couldn't place.

Just as I reached her the song came to an end and I was about to open the door to say something when another song started. Only, it wasn't her playing. I opened the door without a sound and to my surprise I saw her swirling in swift and abrupt yet graceful movements around the room. She was dancing… Her movements rivalled even Alice's dancing. The sight would've been breath taking if I could still breathe. As she span, purple flames danced around her feet. Her hair danced around her in perfect synchronicity with her movements. If I thought she was beautiful before, she was captivating right now. Everything about her drew me in and god I wanted her so bad! At the back of my mind warning flashed about how unnatural it was for her to attract me like this but I didn't care. I needed her right now and I was going to have her.

In one decisive movement, I caught and trapped her against my body. When my lips crashed onto her as I leaned into her, everything was burning and everything felt perfect at the same time. I felt her hesitation and she froze but I didn't – couldn't – let go. I held her in my arms and I was surprised when I felt her small arms around my neck. She lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around my waist pressing her body even closer to mine. My erection lengthened and I groaned.

The sensations that coursed through me as I pinned her against the wall was electrifying. I had never felt like this before while with a female. The fact that she was returning the kiss so well made me sure that it was not her first time. I found myself envying who ever it was who stole her first innocent kiss. Although I couldn't say that the first kiss we shared was at all innocent. It was out of raw desire that I had felt when she denied me. She was the first single female that I was intent on who flat out refused me.

Her hands tangled in my hair and a hand slowly trailed down my back tracing small circles along the way. I tore my lips from hers and travelled downwards leaving butterfly kisses until I reach the hem of the shirt. I broke away for a fraction of a second to glare at the offensive material before returning to cherish her soft lightly tanned neck. Travelling back upwards I nipped gently on her ear to not hurt her but hard enough to show the desire I felt for her. She ground her hips against mine making me harden to such an extent that it was painful. And since I was a vampire; that said a lot.

Growling I tore away her top and let it fall to the ground as I slowly trailed my hands down her small slender body. I had craved to trace those curves of hers since the first time I saw her. Of course, when I changed her clothes I did but I couldn't bring myself to take advantage of her while she was completely defenceless. I was gentleman enough to not remove her pants so she kept her dignity on that level.

When I cupped her breasts she moaned and that only encouraged me more. It was odd for me to be slow like this. Normally, when I needed sexual pleasure fulfilled, I would just take a woman and drink her blood. It has been a long time since I bothered with this foreplay for my own benefit. I would do it to the others to heighten their pleasure so that their blood tasted even sweeter in my mouth when I drank it; however, it had never been for my fun to bother with these actions.

Slowly I travelled downwards again until my lips reached her mounds. They fit in the palms of my hands so well and I took one of her already hardened nipple in my mouth. Teasingly I stroked her tip slowly with my tongue with the barest touch and she shuddered against me.

"Aro," she murmured.

"What?"

"You're a jerk."

That made me laugh and continue my teasing until she trusted her hips against my erection causing me to twitch in pleasure. Growling, I sped to my room and laid her on the bed. Leaning on my knees over so that I trapped her while I took my shirt off. Her emerald eyes scanned my chest and I groaned. "Touch me Elizabeth, touch me and let me touch you."

"With pleasure," she smirked and her hands moved at an agonising slow pace over my chest. Her resolve seem to snap and she pulled my head down pressing my lips on hers. Her little body was grinding against mine and the friction caused by our bodies was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I could sense the sheer lust that emitted from her.

Slowly my hands trailed lower until I found her core already very wet and hot. She felt so tight I began wondering whether I'd be able to fit.

"Oh god," she moaned as I traced a finger over her. I removed her last piece of clothing remaining and I leaned up so that I could trace her body with my eyes. She was covered with a thin layer of sweat causing her skin to glisten in the light. I trailed wet kisses along her jaw line. Her panting encouraged me to continue my ministrations and I trailed even lower until I reached her core.

She was sweeter than I could've possibly imagined and from her tense muscles I could tell that no one has ever touched her like this before. I took my time tracing her features being sure to take it slow. I didn't want this to be fast like any other women I'd pleased. In a manner of speaking it was as if I was a virgin again. She was different, something out of this world – literally – and that changed things. I couldn't remember when I had lost my virginity but I also couldn't remember the last time I took things slow.

When I plunged my tongue inside of her she screamed and her hands found my hair pulling me closer. "Oh god Aro!"

I smirked against her and stuck my tongue in as far as it would go. I flicked within her in a steady rhythm and from her walls contracting I could tell that she was getting close. When she exploded I drank her in, tasting the very core of her.

"I think it's time for a little payment Aro," the angel smirked and flipped us over so that she was on top. She began trailing down my chest giving gentle nips along the way. When she was over me I felt human. At this very moment I actually felt human which should've been impossible but it wasn't. I was breathing again and hell I was panting. Her tongue flicked out and barely touched my tip but I arched against her.

At first it was just her hand cradling me but then her mouth took me in. She knew what she was doing and interjected random nips making me jerk. It took all my restraint to not take her right there and there. I couldn't understand how she could make me feel this way. I wanted so much to know what she was but it would go against so many rules for her to tell me.

Surprise shot through my system when I realised that I wanted to be inside of her more than I wanted her blood. For the moment, the sweet scent of her blood was intoxicating but it wasn't what I wanted most. I pulled her back up with blinding speed and placed her beneath me. I looked down at her with unsure eyes. Her emeralds were filled with raw desire and pleasure. She wanted this as much as I did.

With a nod of her head, I began to insert myself into her. My tip was barely inside when pain exploded through me. I felt as though I was human and being burned. Then an invisible force spread between us forcing us apart. My pain seemed to subside rather quickly but it was warning enough. Elizabeth however was in sheer agony. She twisted and turned and convulsed violently unable to find her peace. It looked as though she had been poisoned with some drug. I was about to settled by her side in attempt to sooth her when she screamed.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!"


	10. Chapter 10

10

_Elie's POV_

Oh god when his lips crashed onto mine I felt like I could die. His touch seemed to make me melt and it took a few moments for me to react. I really shouldn't be doing this but my body and heart needed this. Hell even I had sexual frustrations despite me looking 15.

I wrapped my legs around his hips to get a better angle and I ran my hands through his thick hair. Everything was happening so fast and I was simply acting on instinct. It had something to do with my heritage too. When we had both reached our peeks without even having been inside each other, he flipped me over so that he towered over me. He looked so uncertain. I never knew that Aro could look like this; he didn't need my permission because I would've given it to him on that first day anyway not that he needs to know that.

I nodded encouragingly and wrapped my arms around his torso. Slowly he leaned down; his tip was barely touching my insides when pain rippled through him and attacked me ten fold. I felt like I was both burning and drowning at the same time. His very touch scorned me and instead of the passionate electrical spark that had passed between us before, this was painful and I couldn't bare it. I was normally good at taking pain but this came from within me shocking my very soul.

From the corner of my eye I saw him edging closer and I didn't want him to touch me just yet. Not until the pain subsided completely. If he touched me now I think the force of the spell would kill him. I could see that he had been affected too but not nearly as much. I managed to throw him off before things could get too nasty for him.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. I could see the shock and pain evident in his eyes but this was going to keep him alive, rather as alive as a vampire could be anyway. I curled my body on the bed and waited out the pain. When it was finally bearable, I sat up to look at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me with anxious eyes. He had put a large rob over me and I liked the warmth it provided, it felt nice to have the soft material around me. It was no replacement for him but it would have to do.

"What was that?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"That Aro, was a geis." I replied coldly. Only the best mages could ever cast this and I only knew two who could be strong enough to make it this strong. My parents… I was going to have a serious chat with them when I got home. I could only guess from the force of the attack that it had been around for a very long time, most likely since birth. However, what the geis was there for, I had no idea.

"What is that?"

"A geis is like a warding spell. The caster can do anything with it. Here's an example: a long time ago there was a really beautiful girl only she had one big problem. At midnight every Saturday, she would turn into a dragon until dawn. She fell in love with a human and on their wedding night, she made him swear that he would never look for her on Saturday evenings. While he swore that he would not, she also placed a geis on him ensuring that. A few years passed and things were fine, that is to say, until one of the husband's friends convinced him that Saturday was the night the girl spent with her lover. Overcome by uncertainty and doubt for his wife, he followed her one night on Saturday to where she hid herself whenever she changed. When he saw her transforming, the geis reacted and he became blind while she remained a dragon forever. Geises are dangerous stuff; you never really know what would happen should it be broken or disobeyed. All you know is that it does what you want it to and it just comes with any bonuses it wants." I explained.

"So basically, you're telling me that we can't touch one another any more." Aro asked with a strained voice.

"I didn't say that, we just got to find out where we can get up to without the geis flaring up." I smirked. I always was one for going around the rules. Then sudden realisation hit me. The geis triggering would've alerted my parents, which meant that they weren't going to be happy which equals me being in trouble. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is just peachy." I growled and began to pull my clothes on. I was in a plain black dress when the door exploded and Aro had a knife to his throat while a crazy blond had her arms around me.

"Elie!" Mum screamed. "It's been so long!"

"Hi Mum. That hurts and I hope you know that. And Dad, let Aro up, Caius and Marcus are going to come in a few moments wondering what the commotion is." I sighed hugging her back.

"You're coming back home. It's been agreed. All the senates have agreed that the community here is still to their satisfaction so your job is done. We can have you back now." Dad said glaring at Aro.

"Dad please let him up; he doesn't look very comfortable down there." I rolled my eyes.

"What is going on here?" Caius demanded charging into the room with the Cullens and Marcus behind him.

"And I was so sure that you two were going to get very far too." Alice huffed. "What happened? I saw the beginning though neither of you two look satisfied."

"Aren't you meant to be on holiday Alice not that I'm not happy to see you." I smiled.

"Oi you little brat, who are these people?" Caius growled.

"Don't even bother trying to attack them, Dad won't hesitate to kill you." I warned him. "Everyone, meet my parents. Mum, Dad, meet the Volturi and the Cullens."

"The Volturi?" Dad rose an eyebrow at Aro. "Then I have even more reason to kill this vampire."

"Be nice Dad, he hasn't done anything."

"Then why did the geis flare?"

"Why is there a geis on me in the first place?!" I shouted at him. As usual when we had something we didn't agree on, I attacked him. Ice ran along the floor and expanded beneath him so that icicles shot up. Of course I placed a barrier around Aro first so that he wouldn't get hurt. If he so much as touched the ice he would die since the ice would spread across his body.

Being of a fire element, Dad easily countered it and we began a full fledged fight. We went on for around ten minutes when Mum decided to step in. "Enough!" The both of us froze and looked like guilty little children caught in the middle of breaking the rules. "It was only a matter of time for the geis to flare again anyway. I mean, you hold yourself well Elie but one of these days you were going to meet someone you accepted. The geis was just a precaution really. Against Rosier and Apollo really. We didn't expect you to fall for someone over here."

"Why did it act up?"

"Because it reacts to anyone we haven't given consent to." Dad sighed.

"You expect me to ask for consent to go out with someone?!" I screeched.

"No, we have to give the guy consent to have sex with you." Dad replied bluntly.

"I can't believe you put such a thing on me!" I shouted throwing another shot of ice at him. "I can't believe you did this to me!"

"It was a precaution against Rosier as I have said. If you remember Elie, it has flared before although that time it wasn't Rosier either."

"That was a hundred years ago! How am I supposed to remember something like that?!" I screamed.

"A hundred years ago? How old are you Elie?" Edward asked.

"A couple of hundred." I shrugged.

"We're going home Els." Dad said. "It's too dangerous for you over here."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "But, no! You just got here, you can't expect me to pack my bags and go just like that!"

"Your bags are already back in your room." Mum said. "It's time to go Elie."

"We are sending people here now to erase people's memories. To the general public you died from a car crash." Dad explained.

"Just like that huh?" I sighed. "Ah well. It's been fun I suppose."

"So you're just going to leave?" Alice whined. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. I've already broken a rule. I shouldn't have gotten so involved with any of you. Since you're all vampires and you already knew of our society you won't need to have your memories erased so long as you never mention me again as anything more than a model." Okay, they would have their memories compressed but I wasn't going to let them know that. If their minds fought the command we were about to give too much it would hurt them all and I didn't want them to suffer.

"But where are you going to go? How can you just erase someone's memories? That's not possible!"

"She's from Shadow Alice, she can do anything." Caius spat.

"Shadow…" the Cullens nodded in realisation.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I've got to go so… I guess it's goodbye." I waved.

"_You won't remember me/ her in detail ever again. I/She will forever be just a figure of history to you all. I/she am/is dead." _My parents and I chanted before disappearing. Of course there was a fail safe, and that would be for me to see them again and to reveal myself as an entity from Shadow.

"You did well protecting your friends against Apollo Els. I am very proud of you, everyone is." Dad said ruffling my hair.

"Yeah Apollo is a jerk just as always. At least grandpa didn't decide to show up as well, if that happened I think they all would've died." I shook my head. "I count myself lucky."

"The person in charge of sending them to Twilight has been caught and is currently being tortured." Mum informed me.

"Good to know. Oh yeah Mum."

"Um hum."

"I found grandpa."

"I thought you said Rosier didn't show up."

"I did, I meant my other grandpa, your dad." I held out the shining paper weight and her eyes widened to the size of dishes.

"Oh my god, you found him."

"Tony's dead, that's why."

"Thank you so much Elie." Mum cried capturing me in a suffocating hug again.

"No probs. I liked Twilight, I met some really nice people."

"Elie, you haven't attached yourself to there have you?" Mum warned.

"No, I'm just saying." I sighed.

"I heard that Apollo made an attack in Twilight. Are you alright Elizabeth?" Mircea asked worriedly rushing into the room with his usual graceful manner.

"I am fine Mircea." I sighed exasperatedly. "I am unhurt."

"Your healing abilities have definitely improved since the last time you got seriously injured." Dad nodded.

"Back to normal boring routines again." I slouched looking at the sky. "I doubt that Apollo would be able to attack for another century or two. And Rosier is still recovering from his last attack I reckon."

"You could always look for a suitor, there are many who would kneel at your feet." Mircea suggested.

"Are we honestly going through this again Mircea, I can't be bothered. Parties mean being nice and elegant. I think I'll pass on that."

"The things you have inherited from your father." Mircea shook his head.

"Hey!" Dad and I complained. "I resent that."


End file.
